A Love Letter to Troy Bolton
by Fear and Loathing
Summary: It was a normal Friday for Gabriella in the library until she found a letter addressed to an unknown person named Troy Bolton. Acting extremely out of character, she decides to track down this Troy Bolton and his admirer. Her job is matchmaker. TG
1. Chapter 1

Hey its AlleyCat! Im going to update This is the Life tomorrow! I saw Letters to Juliet and this idea popped into my head. It is loosely (and I mean loosely!) based on that concept.

I don't own Letters to Juliet or HSM.

This is just a short prologue. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Gabriella Montez knew a lot of things.

She knew the Greek alphabet. She knew two languages, French and Spanish. She knew translation Latin. She knew the prime numbers up to 100 by heart. She knew the answers to the history test on Monday. Regardless of this, she knew that she would spend her Friday night at the library studying.

She knew her mother getting transferred to Albuquerque would not change anything. She knew her mother's promise to stay until she graduated would not change anything either. She knew she would stay as invisible as she did at the other schools. She knew she would hang out with the intellectuals or geniuses or losers, whichever term you prefer. In high school, Gabriella knew those words were synonymous. She knew this would happen.

She was right, even if she did not want to be.

She knew her way around the library. So that Friday night while there was probably underage drinking and mistakes being made, Gabriella walked around the fiction section in her county library. Her thin fingers ghosted the shelves of books. She knew where the intended book would be but she kept her meandering pace. The library was her home away from home and she was allowed to relax.

"He is the happiest, be he king or peasant, who finds peace in his home," Gabriella muttered under her breath as she continued her path. She knew that Johann Wolfgang von Goethe said that. She knew he was a German writer and that he died in 1832.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was near the book. She bent down to the bottom shelf and her eyes scanned the numerous novels. Her frail tan hand grasped the book and slowly wrenched it out of its position. The spine said Wuthering Heights.

She hugged the book to her chest as she sped walked back to her table. Once there, she wasted no time in opening the book. She had read this book before. She knew Catherine and Heathcliff. She knew how it began and more importantly how it ended. This copy was different however because when Gabriella let the book fall open, it did so with an envelope in it.

Troy Bolton

The writing was feminine, Gabriella deduced immediately. It had an address for this Troy Bolton but no return address. Feeling more intrigued than guilty; she opened the envelope and grasped the letter.

My dearest Troy Bolton,

You may not remember me. I am sure I was such an insignificant part of your life. You, unfortunately, have become the bright part of mine.

Gabriella stopped reading, her soft brown eyes filling with tears. She could not bring herself to read anymore. It was an invasion of privacy and it was wrong that she even opened it. The part that she read made it obvious what it was.

It was a love letter for this Troy Bolton. A letter of unrequited love for a man, or boy maybe, she knew not of. The letter was written by a girl who felt insignificant in comparison to him. She seemed shy and unsure.

Two characteristics Gabriella knew all too well.

If Gabriella allowed herself to acknowledge the opposite sex, she knew this letter was something she would do. She knew she would sit on the sidelines and pine for a male who would not even know she existed. She knew this would be her and she had to help a kindred spirit.

The letter in the book was obvious to Gabriella this mysterious admirer never admitted her feelings.

Gabriella slammed the book shut, grabbed her things, and headed to the checkout counter. It was too late now to go see this Troy Bolton now. Tomorrow morning, Gabriella would drive to 5647 Comfort Lane. If Troy Bolton still lived there (she had no idea how old the letter was), she would give him the letter.

It was the first time Gabriella was unsure of so many things.

* * *

Please review! Chapters will get longer and I will update later this week!


	2. Chapter 2

I had this written so I thought why not? Gabriella's outfits for this chapter and any other chapter can be found on my profile and jsut click on the link!

I don't own Letters to Juliet or HSM.

Chapter 2

Gabriella had her hands clasped together to stop the shaking. She was not allowing herself to question this idea as she walked up the driveway of 5647 Comfort Lane. The house was white with two stories. It was slightly larger than the average in the neighborhood. There were three cars in the driveway none of which Gabriella could name accurately. It did not look like a house full of serial killers, but then again they never did.

The door opened seconds after she had pressed the button. A tall, attractive man who looked about thirty opened it. He was wearing some sort of jogging pants and white t shirt. Gabriella would not be surprised to see a couch's whistle with this ensemble or a clipboard in hand..

"Can I help you?" He greeted, after it was obvious the visitor would just continue to stare at him.

"Hi, um," She paused forgetting the introduction she had memorized on her way over. "Are you Troy Bolton?" She blurted out.

His eyes widened then narrowed considerably. "No, I am his dad Jack Bolton." He said as he appraised her for a few seconds. "Are you a fan?" He asked warily.

"Is he famous?" Gabriella asked alarmed. She did not want to do this if he was famous. How embarrassing! He probably got these letters all the time!

Jack Bolton ignored her question. "Have you ever taken gym at East High?" He asked.

Gabriella was smart enough to realize that East High was probably a school. She also realized he thought she was dangerous! Or at least untrustworthy! She wanted to let out a hysterical giggle at the thought of her being regarded in that way. She knew, ultimately, that giggling randomly would not help his opinion of her.

Jack Bolton waited for the girl to answer. She never did. "Are you even a student at East High?" She looked about Troy's age so it was not completely unreasonable that he knew her. She was short probably close to 5 feet 2 inches. Her weight could be estimated at 105 pounds give or take. He knew, if push came to shove, she would not be a threat.

Her sense of purpose renewed her strength. "Mr. Bolton," She said sternly and interrupting his thoughts. "I apologize for my frankness but all I need to know is if Troy Bolton is home. While I appreciate your concern and while I agree that it is warranted, this is probably the only time you will ever see me. So if you just allow me to speak to your son for a few moments, I will be out of your hair even sooner."

He stared at her for a few seconds before he responded. "Yeah, he's out back." He left the doorway but did not motion for her to continue.

She only followed because he did not slam the door in her face.

He gestured halfheartedly to the couch. "Sit down if you must and I'll go get him." He dryly remarked without even glancing at her.

Gabriella sat down daintily and called out a feeble "Thank you!" She might have been too harsh but his questioning was entirely unnecessary. She opened her purse and pulled out the letter and put it on her lap. She crossed her ankles and began to wait.

* * *

"Troy Bolton scores again!" Troy cheered for himself after his tenth straight basket.

He was playing basketball in his court in the backyard. It was starting to get hot so his father had gone to get some water for the both of them and had still not returned five minutes later. It didn't bother Troy too much because it allowed him uninterrupted shooting time with the game he loved more than anything.

He dribbled the ball and went to shoot again when his father's voice stopped him.

"Troy you have a guest." His voice was gruff.

He glanced at his father but continued to shoot."I told you the gang was coming to practice-"

"No," Jack interrupted and gave him a look. "It's a girl in a skirt. I doubt very much she is here to play basketball."

That made Troy pause. "Why would a girl be here to see me?" Troy wondered out loud.

"My thoughts exactly," Jack snorted and gestured to the house. "now go get rid of her and we'll continue."

Troy threw the basketball to his father and jogged into the house. He grabbed a plate of homemade cookies his mother made as a nice gesture and headed into the living room.

He saw her before she saw him. She had long curly hair that was pulled back halfway with a ribbon. Her eyes were large enough that he could tell they were brown. Her nose was small and her lips were plump. She had on a pink shirt with a white and pink skirt that reached her knees when she was sitting. She was tan and sat with perfect posture.

She was beautiful.

Troy suddenly felt disgusting in his workout clothes that reeked of sweat and lack of washing. He turned to quickly head up the stairs to change into an outfit more appropriate of the mysterious girl.

"Troy Bolton?" A sweet voice called.

He froze and slowly turned back around. He was caught. "Yes?" He asked, his voice cracking embarrassingly.

The girl stood up and began to approach him. He met her halfway and shoved the cookies at her without saying anything. She shot him a weird look and grabbed the plate from him and picked a cookie. She sat down on the couch and he sat next to her. She placed the plate on the table and turned to him, looking slightly shocked at how close he was sitting. She opened her mouth-

"Do I know you?" He interrupted peering at her face.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably at the gorgeous man in her face. No wonder that girl had to write a letter to admit her feelings. Being in his presence was overwhelming her senses and Gabriella did not like it. "No, you do not. I am just giving you a letter I found."

He looked interested. "That you wrote?"

"How could I find the letter, if I was the one who wrote it?" She asked half playful and the other half sarcastic.

He shrugged not appearing to have taken the question seriously. He had leaned back into the corner of the couch and his arm lined the top.

She giggled at his dimwittedness, finding it more endearing than annoying.

He smiled easily. "Do you go to East High? I don't think I've ever seen you." He knew he would remember her, but that sounded a little too cheesy for their first meeting to say out loud.

"Am I correct in assuming that is a high school?" At his nod, she continued. "No, I do not. I go to a private school named New Mexico Prep."

Troy let out a loud whistle. "So you're either rich or a genius?"

She looked up at the noise. "I take it you've heard of it then." She commented wryly.

It was the most prestigious school in New Mexico. Of course, he had heard of it. He narrowed his bright blue eyes playfully as if studying her. "Or both? Yeah, I think you're rich _and_ a genius."

She giggled at his assumption before steeling herself back to the intended conversation. She was giggling a lot and it was getting out of hand. "The letter," She waved it in front of his face. "is why I am here. It was addressed to you and I am here to return it to you. May I ask one thing of you?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

Gabriella paused for a moment, unsure of how to say what she was thinking. "You seem like a nice person already but please be nice to the girl who wrote it, even if you don't feel the same."

He nodded dutifully and she handed him the letter. He took it unaware that it meant the mysterious prep school girl would leave. She grabbed her purse and darted towards the front door.

Troy dropped the letter and raced after her. He landed on the front door before she could open and effectively closed it. She jumped obviously frightened when the door slammed shut. "Why are you leaving?"

Gabriella gave him a weird look. "I gave you the letter that was the only reason I came over here."

"But I don't even know your name…" His tone was very close to pleading.

She felt uneasy being this close to him and covered it by rolling her eyes. "My name is not necessary in reading the letter. Now I have to go." She tried to open the door but he continued to block it.

"At least stay until I read it," He reasoned, his hands strategically placed under his chin to complete the puppy dog look. "I may have some questions."

"Fine." She said while sighing heavily. He did a fist pump and then grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room. He let go of her arm and she sat on the couch in her previous spot. He picked up the forgotten letter, sat close to the girl, and began reading.

She waited patiently picking at her skirt nervously.

He finished it and laid it down on the table. "Where did you even find this?"

"It was at the county library, in Wuthering Heights."

He nodded thoughtfully even though he had no idea what Wuthering Heights was. Then a thought occurred to him, "You read it didn't you?" He smiled slowly. "That's why you told me to be nice to this girl?"

She gasped and her hand flew to her chest. "No! I would never do that! I opened it and read the first two lines and stopped!"

He looked amused at her answer. "It's okay, I believe you." He put a placating hand on her knee, but it felt heavy to Gabriella. He removed it not two seconds after. "So what grade are you in?" He asked conversationally.

She answered before she thought of the question. "I'm a senior. Why is this relevant?" She snapped. "All you need to do is confront this girl and tell her how feel!"

"I don't even know this girl!" He defended himself.

This caused Gabriella to pause. "Do you mean you don't recognize the name or that she didn't sign her name?"

"She didn't even sign her name!" He blurted out.

Gabriella studied him for a moment before nodding sharply. It made sense; after all there was no return address on the envelope.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We?" She asked, shocked.

He actually chuckled at her confusion. "Yes, we. It turned into a 'we' when you decided to deliver this letter to me. Which I am wondering, why did you decide to do it?"

She shrugged. She did not have a real reason, or one she would care to explain to a total stranger. "Maybe because I wish someone would have the courage to do it for me."

"Ah," He grinned easily, his eyes still trained on the nameless girl. The way she said that gave Troy the impression that she did not have a boyfriend. "So how are we going to track this girl down?"

She did not say anything at first, obviously considering the possibilities. "I have no idea." She announced, but continued on. "But first things first, my name is Gabriella Montez." She finally admitted while sticking out her hand.

Troy beamed, his smile temporarily blinding her and grasped her hand. "Gabriella." He repeated as if tasting the sound of her name. "You already know I am Troy Bolton. The next thing we need is cover is what are you doing later?"

* * *

Now I don't have all of the chapter written yet. I'm supposed to be really busy this week but if you guys can take the time to review at least 10 times (so my total would be at least 14) I'm sure I can manage to have this chapter up by Thursday, if not see you guys Tuesday!

Alleycat


	3. Chapter 3

Im back! Just as I said I would be!

Just a reminder: Gabriella's and Taylors Outfit can be found by clicking the link of my profile!

I don't own Letters to Juliet, HSM, or Bennie and the Jets by Elton John.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Dude," Chad leaned over to catch his breath for a second. "You are on fire!"

"Must be his visitor this morning." Jack Bolton muttered under his breath from the sidelines. He was not quiet enough because Zeke and Jason, who were standing beside him, heard him.

"Sounds like Troy here finally has a girlfriend!" Zeke remarked slyly loud enough for Troy and Chad to hear on the court. "Or did you finally give into one of those lovely ladies at East High?"

Troy just ignored him and kept playing, so his father answered for him. "She didn't go to East High, that's for sure." He paused to take a drink from his water bottle. "I would've recognized her and no one your age drives a car that nice, except Ms. Evans."

"So who is she?" Chad directed his question to Troy, who had remained silent on the subject.

He studied the ball for a second before answering. "Her name is Gabriella Montez and she goes to New Mexico Prep."

"Ooh!" The three boys chanted together.

"Why was she slumming it and coming to visit you?"

Troy glared at him. "She was returning something to me." His tone was defensive.

"And how did she get something of yours?" Chad coyly questioned.

He exhaled loudly. "Some girl wrote me this love letter and left it at a library which is where Gabriella picked it up. She was hoping I would go to this girl and we'd live happily ever after."

"So are you happy about Gabriella or the letter girl?" Jason asked clearly confused.

"Honestly, I could care less about the letter girl." Troy admitted.

Zeke grimaced. "Does Gabriella know this?"

"No," Troy said sharply and gave them a hard look. "and she's not gunna find out either."

They were quiet for a second before Chad spoke. "So let me get this straight- you have a crush on Gabriella, who is trying to set you up with letter girl, who you know and could care less about."

Troy mulled it over in his head before nodding. "Sounds about right."

Zeke frowned. "Well what are you gunna do when she finds out you don't like this letter chick?"

He shrugged. "It'll be a while, because I told her the girl didn't sign her name."

"So you lied to her?"

"Yeah, I guess." He replied frustrated. Troy obviously did not want to talk about it anymore and chucked the basketball at hoop. He walked to the side and collapsed on the grass with his arm over his eyes. "It was the only way I could think of to get Gabriella to hang out with me. She didn't seem to wait to stay."

Chad made a sympathetic noise and sat next to him on the ground. "Maybe it's cause your poor."

Jack Bolton pushed Chad on the shoulder playfully before going inside.

Chad held up his hands in mock surrender. "No offense Coach Bolton but you know how New Mexico Prep is. We're all low class compared to them. She probably thought she was going to get robbed or something." He called after him.

Everybody, except Troy, started laughing at the thought that their neighborhood was dangerous.

"Or it could be because she's a genius and doesn't like associating with average people." Jason added in helpfully.

Troy sat up angrily and frowned at them in annoyance. "I really hope you guys don't think you're helping. And I don't wanna talk about it anymore." He got up and Chad offered him the ball but he shook his head. "I have to go get ready."

The teammates glanced at each other.

"Why?" Chad said while dribbling the ball. "We're just goin' to my house for pizza."

"Not anymore." Troy called over his shoulder on his way inside. He turned before opening the door and smiled brightly. "I have plans with Gabriella and I need to take a shower." The door closed to his best friends whopping and hollering at him.

* * *

Gabriella waited in her car a few minutes so she was exactly on time. Being early meant a possible confrontation with Troy's father, who would probably be mad she dared show up at his house again. So she waited and then walked very slowly up the walk way. She even stopped to fix her shoe strap twice.

During her walk she thought of Troy Bolton. Troy was unnaturally attractive, almost annoyingly so. His windswept light brown hair begged to have fingers run through it and only drew attention to his bright blue eyes. He was thin, but the sweaty white t shirt he wore showed that he worked out. He was forbidden too because she was supposed to help him find his admirer. She felt wrong for even thinking of him that way. It was all too romance novel-ly for Gabriella.

So when she reached the door, she pushed all romantic thoughts for Troy away because that would only complicate things. Then he opened the door and just as she felt the whoosh of air she felt it physically by seeing him. His smile only enhanced the brightness of his simple white t-shirt. She held her breath and hoped he couldn't hear the pounding of her heart.

"Hey, you look pretty."

Blood rushed to her face as she avoided his gaze. "I'm only wearing what I wore earlier." She said in a small voice that she hated herself for.

"Yeah," He replied, his grin getting larger. "But I didn't know you well enough to compliment you then."

She met his eyes. "So you think you know me now?" She teased.

Her answer was a chuckle as they left the front porch and began approaching her car. He whistled and muttered something under his breath but when Gabriella asked him, he refused to enlighten her. "So we're going to your school?" She asked as she unlocked the doors and opened hers.

"Yeah."

She put on her seatbelt and started the car. "How are we going to get any information on a Saturday?"

"Oh ye of little faith," He said while putting on his seatbelt. "I know for a fact the secretary is always there until 5:30 on the scholastic decathlon meetings."

"Hmm." She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him but her smile betrayed her. She was about to put on her blinker when she stopped. "Don't forget you have to tell me where to go."

"Oh yeah, you're gunna wanna go straight until you hit the first stop sign. Then make a left and keep going straight for like a couple of minutes and then we're there. Ya got that genius?" He taunted.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop giggling. "You can put on some music if you want; the CDs are under your seat." She paused to look over her shoulder to change lanes. "But I think there are only a couple that aren't classical."

He flipped through her collection and grimaced at some of the unfamiliar names like Antonín Dvořák and Sir Edward Elgar. "If I could even act for a moment like I liked classical music I would, but it's that bad that I can't."

"Stop being so dramatic," She scoffed.

He ignored her and continued his search. "Hey what's this blue CD?" He put it in the CD player before she could answer. Applause filled the quiet car followed by piano notes and Gabriella giggled. "What _is_ this?"

"Come on! It's Elton John!" At his blank look, she gasped. "Who are you?"

His rich laughter filled the car. "Chill Gabriella, I was just joking."

"Chill?" She mocked. "You're going to have to chill after you hear me sing loudly and horribly to this!"

"Don't!" He protested feebly through his laughter.

She ignored him and not only turned it up extremely loud but also restarted it. He groaned but was secretly enjoying it. He was just glad she was loosening up. She seemed tense at his house, which made sense. He just hoped it wasn't because of him.

He watched her driving as she bobbed her head to the distinctive music and he was trying to fight off an amused smile. But when she went from singing in a deep voice to hitting the high notes flawlessly in the second part he couldn't hold it back anymore. An awed smile spread across his face as he started bobbing his head to the music too. He thought she was so adorable that it hurt.

After the closing repetition of high pitched "Bennie," Gabriella turned the volume down trying to abate her giggling. "I think that was sufficient enough punishment for you."

"If I say it wasn't, would you do it again?"

She smacked him lightly on the arm before pulling into the basically empty High School parking lot. "Wow." She opened her door and got her purse. She waited until Troy had gotten out to finish her sentence. "You're school goes all out with the spirit thing doesn't it?"

A thought occurred to him suddenly but he still managed a strangled, "You could say that." He had to think quickly and get her into the school without her seeing the embarrassingly large poster of him and his teammates. She would think of him as narcissistic shallow jock and hurt any progress he had made. But he could not think of any way that would be open on a Saturday. "If you want, so it'll seem less suspicious, just to wait on one of these benches for me?" He avoided her eyes when he asked her.

Gabriella was perceptive enough to notice his lie, but tried to not let it bother her. They weren't friends, so if he was embarrassed to be seen with her it was his problem. Regardless of this, it still hurt like it was her problem. "No worries," She paused as she pulled open her brown purse and pulled out a large book. "I always have something to read with me."

He looked torn about saying or doing something but he muttered a quick bye and jogged off to the entrance. She sighed loudly before sitting on the red bench and started reading. She had almost finished the chapter when she felt a presence. She closed the book and looked up, expecting to see Troy, but was instead confronted by an African American girl.

"Who are you?" She asked almost rudely. She was the epitome of sophistication with a pink and white striped oxford shirt and a white pencil skirt. She had a bold pink tie and matching pumps. Her hair was chin length and perfectly styled with a white headband. She tapped her shoe impatiently and shifted her umbrella from one arm to the other. "I would know you if you went to school here. I know everyone who would read Russian literature in this school."

Gabriella shrugged not really intimidated. "It's not hard to read."

The stranger broke out into a friendly smile and sat down uninvited. "You and I know that but as for most of America it's hopeless." She giggled but continued on after a moment. "Must I repeat the question, who are you?"

The tone this time was less confrontational so Gabriella felt it okay to answer. "My name is Gabriella Montez-"

She was interrupted by a scream, a rather tamed one."_The_ Gabriella Montez? The one who won the prestigious publication award twice?" The stranger did not wait for question to be answered instead only hurrying on. "The one who was named as the one to watch out for this year in genius monthly? The one whose accomplishments are too vast to name?"

Gabriella felt very uncomfortable and shrugged. "I guess."

The unknown girl straightened up and announced in a proud voice that, "My name is Taylor McKessie and I am much honored to make your acquaintance."

Gabriella smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to reply.

Her silence did not sway the stranger but instead prompted her to keep talking. "So you're reading the Master and the Margarita? I love that book!" She clapped her hands together before leaning forward. "What part are you on?"

In minutes, the discomfort had changed. Conversation flowed easily between the two intelligent girls. Time seemed to melt away for them as they discussed their favorites whether it was movies, literature, art, or music. Gabriella was surprised therefore when she heard a voice clear their throat.

There was Troy Bolton looking uncomfortable but still attractive. He was blocking the sun from the bench which made him appear even more glorious than Gabriella was used to. She was subtly (hopefully!) noticing the highlights and a sparkle that the sun brought to his hair and skin when she heard an impatient noise from her side. Gabriella looked at Taylor who was the source of the sound.

She had the look of someone who had suddenly smelled something pungent. "Do you need something Bolton?" She asked condescendingly.

Troy's eyes narrowed into something harder than Gabriella had ever seen on him (which was not that big of a deal because she had just met him this morning). It did remind her of his father though which gave her the chills. "McKessie," He spoke through clenched teeth. "Gabriella's with me so if you would be so kind."

"Yeah right," Taylor scoffed confidently. "Like she would ever be friends with a Neanderthal like you." She saw Gabriella's face in her peripheral and backtracked. "Please tell me you are not friends with him?" She pleaded, as if it was confirmed then it would be like hearing your childhood pet didn't run away but was actually ran over by your own parents.

"Well," Gabriella faltered as the force of both of their hatred was focused on her. She felt their demand to take a side in their fight.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!

You know the drill: if you guys can take the time to review at least 10 times the next chapter will up be up by Thursday or whatever day you hit ten, if not see you guys Tuesday!

Alleycat


	4. Chapter 4

Remember: Gabriella's and Taylors Outfit can be found by clicking the link of my profile!

Disclaimer: I don't own Letters to Juliet or HSM.

Inspiration: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift (doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter necessarily but I listened to it anyway)

Author: Alleycat

Story: A Love Letter to Troy Bolton

Chapter 4

"Honestly," Gabriella started but stopped at the intensity of Troy's stare. She realized that he probably wanted her to deny any type of friendship because she was nerdy. "I just met both of you guys today, so I wouldn't necessarily consider any of us friends. But Troy and I are actually just," She searched for an appropriate word. "partners. We are just working together on something."

Taylor nodded but had a calculating look in her eye. She also made sure to catch Troy's reaction which wasn't what she would normally expect of the pompous basketball captain. He seemed hurt.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded, not noticing anything was wrong. When he saw that they were going to exchange numbers, Troy began speed walking to the car. Gabriella caught up with him a few seconds later. "You're walking pretty fast!" She commented trying hard to keep up.

He didn't say anything but he slowed his speed.

"Did you get the list?" She asked after a few seconds of silence. It was too quiet. For the short time she had been around Troy, there were few moments of silence.

He nodded but didn't spare her a glance.

Gabriella tried another tactic. "So what's with you and Taylor?"

He barely restrained the urge to roll his eyes at the intelligent girl's name. "Oh you don't know?" He asked mockingly. "I'm sure she waited all of five seconds before poisoning your thoughts about me."

"We weren't even talking about you." Gabriella defended. "Your name did not come up until you showed up."

He was silent for a moment. "McKessie's always been that way to me and the team."

Gabriella's eyebrows rose at the word 'team.' That meant he was athletic and probably popular. Understanding began to dawn on her. "I'm sure something happened that made resent you guys," she reasoned.

"Yeah," He scoffed. "Having a low IQ is reason enough for her."

She stopped suddenly. "Who do you hang out with Troy?" She asked feigning innocence.

"People." He answered evasively.

"What people?" She pressed.

"I guess the basketball team and occasionally some cheerleaders." He answered cautiously.

Gabriella didn't respond but instead made an hmm noise.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," She opened her car door and looked at him over the roof of her car. "just maybe you should try widening that social circle."

"Maybe I am." He argued.

Gabriella was sure that was a jab at her social status and so she would not respond. Usually she was against speeding, but this time was the exception. She wanted him out of her car as soon as possible. She was outside his house in what seemed like seconds. Gabriella didn't even pull over but stopped in the middle of the road and looked at him expectantly.

Troy got the hint and grabbed the folder with the list in it. "See you later."

"You can leave the list. The first part is boring work and just separating the girls from the guys."

"But what about the either way names?"

"The what?" She asked before comprehension dawned on her. "You mean the androgynous names?"

He scratched his head. "Um sure." He said unconvincingly.

It was obvious to her he did not know what that word meant. She giggled softly before pulling into his driveway. She felt less claustrophobic and more accommodating after his obvious lie. "Fine," She acquiesced while smiling sweetly. "You can take the list."

"Why don't we work on it together?" He asked. His eyes were focused on the folder in his hands. When she didn't decline right away, he looked up hopefully.

"Okay," Gabriella said slowly. As soon as his blue eyes met hers, she knew she could not say no to that face. It scared her more than she was willing to admit.

* * *

Gabriella held up her index finger to Taylor before grabbing her phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Gabby, it's Troy."

He had taken to calling her Gabby over the week. No one had ever given her a nickname before so she was unsure how she felt about it. The first time he used it was the first time he called her on the phone. It sounded more like a question than a nickname and it unfortunately made her heart rate increase.

"I know Troy." She laughed. "All cell phones have caller id."

"Oh, yeah." He stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"Just doing homework over at Taylor's," She responded.

"Again?" He asked incredulously. "Every time I call you you're at her house!" He whined.

Gabriella giggled. "Then should show you how much homework we have!"

He huffed. "I have homework too you know!"

"Really?" Gabriella faked surprise.

"Yes, and I'm sure I need more help than genius Taylor."

Troy did not necessarily need help. He could get by with B's in basically every class. In a particularly easy class, he could get an A. So it wasn't that he couldn't use help, it was just that he didn't want it. With Gabriella in the picture, B's did not seem as impressive as they once were.

_Plus it means more time with Gabriella. Girls liked guys who knew when to ask for help…_

_Didn't they?_

"If you needed help you could've just asked."

"Define help."

Gabriella giggled again.

"No I'm serious; it's a question on my homework." He joked.

"Okay Troy, I'll help." She sighed into the phone dramatically. "Just tell me when you're available and I'll come over."

Troy wondered why she never invited him to her house. Every time they hung out, which admittedly was only twice, it was either at his house or some public place. Even when she hung out with Taylor it was always at the decathlon captain's house. He wondered if she was trying to hide something.

"Five minutes?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" She gaped.

"As a heart attack," He stated.

"That's not funny," She protested but her giggling betrayed her. "I'll be there in a few."

She closed the phone and smiled softly to herself. When she saw Taylor's amused face, she pursed her lips.

Taylor watched the transition with a smile. "Did I tell you Bolton's been greeting me?"

"Nope," Gabriella began as she started gathering her materials.

"He has." Taylor admitted. "Every time I see him, he goes out of his way to say hello. It's a bit unnerving."

"I bet," Gabriella commented, still avoiding Taylor's knowing stare.

"I think it's because he's hoping I'll give him an in with a certain friend of mine."

Gabriella froze and met Taylor's eyes for the first time since the conversation started. "Meaning?" She asked in alarm.

"Meaning he's crazy about you," Taylor rolled her eyes at her friend's naiveté.

"Doubtful," She responded. "Did you forget we're trying to get him a girlfriend?"

Taylor waved that comment away. "All I'm saying is I don't think he needs one."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open. "If you are implying that I like Troy Bolton in any way shape or form-"

"That is exactly what I am implying," Taylor interrupted defiantly. "Maybe I was wrong about Bolton." She said slyly after a few moments.

"Maybe I was wrong about you," Gabriella said dramatically and they both laughed.

Gabriella ended up leaving a couple minutes later. Taylor had never seen Gabriella move that fast since they started hanging out. Even though Taylor didn't really know that much about Gabriella she felt like they were old friends. And old friends knew when their friends were lying, and Gabriella was most definitely lying.

* * *

Troy shut his cell phone and smiled brightly. He felt like doing an immature dance or even worse squeal like the preteen girls did in the movies. Both did not sit well with Troy so he let the feelings of excitement overwhelm for a moment before breathing deeply.

As he was releasing his breath, he took notice of the disarray in his room. He ran around grabbing dirty clothes and random dishes as fast as he could. Not two minutes later, his room was what he personally considered clean. He took a second to look over his room and was struck with disgust at how many things he had in his room had basketballs on them. _It's almost embarrassing…_

"Troy!" His mother called up the stairs. "Your girlfriend is here!"

Troy prayed that Gabriella didn't hear that as he ran down the stairs. "Mom!" He hissed when passed her.

She chuckled and went back to putting groceries away.

Lucille Bolton had never seen her son act this way over anybody. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. It made her happy that Troy was finally showing interest in something other than basketball. On the other hand, he was acting like a boy in love. As a woman who had a first love, she knew that during high school love always equaled heartache. She wasn't sure her son was equipped to deal with that.

Troy opened the door before Gabriella even reached the porch.

He was beginning to get used to the feelings he had whenever she was near. It was almost like an increase in his body's awareness. His heart would pound and his palms would get sweaty. It was very uncomfortable and Troy hated it. It confused him more than anything that he still craved her company.

She was wearing a button down shirt with a grey skirt that moved when she walked. She smiled shyly at him but didn't say anything until she was right before him. "Hey."

He noticed she was a little shorter than he remembered, _maybe it was the heels_. "You look wonderful," He breathed.

She blushed attractively and looked at him through her lashes. "You say that every time you see me." Gabriella reminded him softly.

He shrugged. "Only because it's true." He moved out of the doorway and gestured for her to come in.

She stepped in the house hesitantly and looked around in wonderment as if it was the first time she was there. Troy just closed the door quietly and watched her amused. He was able to see him mom sneak back into the hallway for an introduction. He tried to gesture for her to go away but she ignored him.

"You must be Gabriella." Lucille's voice broke through the silence.

Gabriella jumped and turned around. She managed a startled "yes" while her hand was still on her chest.

"You are a pretty little thing!" She took a step back as if giving Gabriella a once over. "No wonder Troy is so enamored with you!"

Troy could not form words to express the embarrassment he was now experiencing. He felt the rush of blood to his face and it seemed that the room has just gotten hotter. His mouth opened and closed several times but no noise came out.

Conversation continued without him.

Gabriella smiled graciously. "I am sure those are your words not his Mrs. Bolton." She quipped.

Lucille chuckled appreciatively. "Please call me Lucille. I'll leave you two alone for now but dinner will be ready in about an hour. You are staying aren't you?"

Her question sounded rhetorical but Gabriella nodded helplessly anyway.

When she was finally gone, Troy found his voice. "I am so sorry about that."

Gabriella waved his concerns away. "So what are we studying?"

He led her to the living room debating on whether or not a hand on the back was appropriate. She sat down before he could make a decision. She crossed her ankles delicately and then looked at Troy expectantly.

"I thought maybe we could discuss the case and then after dinner you could help me with my Calculus."

They had discovered that the admirer was in the same grade as Troy because of the line 'when we were freshman.' So Troy had gotten the secretary to print a list of all seniors this year as well one of their freshman class. He told her he was doing something special for the seniors. He was Troy Bolton and he would never lie.

So she believed him and handed it over.

They had already separated the boys from the girls and now they were knocking off anyone who was not on the freshman but on the senior. The chatter flowed easily between the two and dinner was ready minutes after they had completed their task.

Troy had decided before dinner was ready that he would put his hand on her back as they walked to the dining room. He lightly placed his hand on the small of her back and began to guide her when she didn't automatically shove him off. In fact if his hand wasn't on her back right now he was convinced he was hallucinating because of her lack of reaction. He didn't know which was worse. Regardless he still brought her to the chair before pulling it out. _Smart girls believed in chivalry, right? Or was it that they believed it was sexiest?_

He couldn't remember and that scared him.

Even though she did not show it outwardly, she felt his hand on her back the second it was placed there. She felt it through her skirt and shirt. It seemed to exude heat and she felt it spread to the rest of her body. It made her lightheaded and giddy.

Both were unknown and frightening feelings.

She sat down aware of the stares of by the parents especially the scrutinizing eyes of the father. "Everything looks great Mrs. Bolton." She complimented.

"It's Lucille and thank you, Gabriella." She responded kindly. "Please take as much as you want. I've made more than enough!"

Bowls of mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn were passed around the table. Pieces of chicken were distributed and the silence that befell them was awkward.

Troy glanced worriedly at Gabriella who was staring at her plate and taking small bites.

"So Gabriella," Lucille began. "Do you go to East High with Troy?"

Gabriella placed her fork on the plate before responding. "No, I go to a different school," She hesitated. "New Mexico Prep."

"That's a nice, expensive school." Jack dryly noted.

Troy sent his dad a warning look, but Jack was too focused on Gabriella's response to notice.

"Wouldn't you agree?" He prompted.

Gabriella smiled uncomfortably. "It is an expensive school. Most of the students can afford it but they do have tuition scholarships for those who are eligible." She was speaking specifically to Jack but Gabriella looked at the rest of the table. "I guess the selectivity of that process makes it a good school."

"But you can afford it can't you? Or should I say your parents?" He challenged.

"Jack!" Lucille admonished as the same time Troy half-yelled "Dad!"

The smile never left her face but it was becoming more strained as the conversation wore on. "My parents are lucky enough that they are able to work at jobs they love and still live comfortably."

"Comfortably? Or Rich?"

"Dad!" Troy stood up angrily. "You don't have to answer that Gabriella! I don't know what-"

Gabriella laid a gentle hand on his arm. "I don't mind Troy." She told him in a soft placating manner before turning to Jack. "My dad is an engineer and my mother is a lawyer. They both come from wealthy families already so I guess we would be rich." She answered flatly.

"Do you live around here?" Lucille asked quickly, desperate to save the disastrous dinner.

"No," Gabriella answered, already knowing how her answer would be taken. "I live in Sunset Hills."

Both parents sucked in a breath and Troy looked at her shocked.

Gabriella's ever-present smile widened, even though inside she was hurting. She was used to these reactions and could deal with it with grace. She stood up and placed her napkin gently on the side of her plate. "Thank you, Mrs. Bolton, for the lovely meal. It was delicious, but I must be going." She walked as fast away from the table that her dignity would allow her. Her chin only quivered when she was sure they could no longer see her.

* * *

Gotta love drama! Let me know what you think!

IMPORTANT-I have bad news: my schedule is going to summer hours so I work ALL the time! I guess I should be happy I even have a job (and I am!) but yeah I won't be able to update as frequent. So I guess ten reviews and I'll update next Tuesday and if not, the Tuesday after that! If I have any spare time trust me I will update it faster.

Alleycat


	5. Chapter 5

Remember: Gabriella's and Taylors Outfit can be found by clicking the link of my profile!

Disclaimer: I don't own Letters to Juliet or HSM.

Inspiration: The Sweetest Thing by U2 original version (doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter necessarily but I listened to it anyway)

Story: A Love Letter to Troy Bolton

Author: Alleycat

Chapter 5

As soon as Troy realized what was happening he rushed to catch up with Gabriella. By the time he had reached her, she was like five steps from her car.

"Gabriella!" He grabbed her arm and jerked her around. "I am so sorry about that! I have no-"

"Troy," She interrupted softly. "It's okay, I understand."

"No you don't-" He began babbling incoherently and gesturing wildly.

She tried to follow it but it quickly became muddled. Finally Gabriella put her hand to his mouth to make him stop. "It's okay. You don't have to explain, I know we're not friends. You have your life and I have mine. After we find this girl we'll go our separate ways. That's the way it's meant to be."

"But I-"

"Me neither." She offered a weak smile before hurrying to her car.

"Gabriella?" He asked loudly but he didn't get a response.

He watched her taillights until he could no longer see them. The scene was on repeat in his head like a movie skipping. Each time he thought about it, his anger grew before he stormed into his house and into the dining room.

"What was that?" He hissed as soon as he saw his father.

It was obvious that his parents had been arguing when he barged into the room. They were standing very close to each other and were speaking in hushed tones. Normally Troy would stay out of it if at all possible.

Troy saw his dad humiliating Gabriella as an exception.

"Now, I know you are mad Troy," His father spoke calmly and evenly. "But you will thank me in the long run!"

"Thank you? Thank you?" He laughed humorlessly. "You just ruined any chance I had with her!"

"Trust me boy, that girl is no good for you!"

"That girl," he mocked. "is named Gabriella and she's very nice."

Jack was obviously getting annoyed. "Well every since she's been around you've been distracted. Detentions for texting in class, not doing homework, and coming late then leaving early at practice? This is not the boy I know."

"She's not a problem, Dad. She's just a girl."

"But you're not just a boy Troy," Jack countered. "You have responsibilities to this family and your team."

"Did you ever think that there are more important things than basketball?" Troy challenged.

"No, not for you and neither did you less than two weeks ago. That little-"

"I swear to god," Troy took a threatening step forward and raised a fist. "I will punch my own dad."

Lucille said her son's name as a warning.

He took a deep, calming, breath before going to his room. He slammed the door shut before locking it. Troy threw himself on his bed and looked up at the ceiling helplessly.

It took him five minutes to calm down enough to reach the hopeful stage. He grabbed his phone and tried calling her.

She didn't answer.

Four days later, Gabriella was still ignoring him. He had called and text her many times but to no avail. If he could he would storm her balcony and demand forgiveness. But this wasn't a movie and he had no idea where she lived in Sunset Hills.

He passed the days barely participating in his own life. He couldn't concentrate enough to do his homework or enough to practice basketball. His dad was probably going insane with anger. He hadn't talked to him since the incident so it really didn't matter except the team was starting to notice.

It was harder to ignore his best friends.

On Wednesday, she picked up the phone.

He held his breath, scared that any sudden noises would cause her to hang up.

"Hello?" She asked after a few moments. "Troy? Are you there?"

"Yes," He breathed. "I'm so glad that you answered."

"I've been meaning to call you." She told him excitedly.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, Taylor read Wuthering Heights in class last year!"

He deflated. "Oh?" He couldn't even fake enthusiasm.

"She said it was in her advanced British literature class! We're finally making strides aren't you excited?" She continued on without waiting for his answer. "She's pretty sure that's the only the class at East High that requires it and there were only twelve girls in the class!"

He frowned. "Oh that's good."

Gabriella could tell he wasn't excited so she changed the subject. "So what did you call to talk about?"

Apologizing profusely and telling her that he liked her seemed a little pathetic when she wasn't even acknowledging the incident. "I have this really big game on Friday and the whole school's gunna be there-"

"That's a great idea Troy!" She interrupted him brightly.

His grip on the phone tightened. "It is?"

"Yes," She giggled at his response. "That way I can talk to these girls there!"

"Of course," He mumbled. "So you'll come?"

"Yes, Troy," She said patiently."Now how am I supposed to dress?"

He chuckled for the first time in what seemed like forever. The conversation continued on and when they got off the phone Troy felt lighter than he had since Saturday. It bothered him at first that she seemed so nonchalant about something that had been eating away at him since it happened.

But talking to Gabriella always made him feel good, and he wanted to ride that high while he could.

What he didn't know was that Gabriella was hurting just as much as he was. She didn't answer until she was sure she had perfected the indifference act. She would not be the mooning little rich girl his dad assumed she would be. She was stronger than that.

But she wasn't strong when she left his house on Saturday. She called Taylor sobbing and begged her to spend the night.

Luckily, she didn't have to ask twice.

Taylor did everything a best friend should that night.

She didn't say anything when they pulled into the famous Sunset Hills. She didn't say anything when they pulled up to one of the biggest mansions in that affluent neighborhood. She didn't say anything when a butler opened the door and had a three course meal ready.

They watched movies in a room with a big screen and theater seating and ate ice cream until they felt sick. Then when Gabriella felt comfortable enough, Taylor listened to the story. She made the appropriate noises and reactions at the appropriate times.

Her reaction to Gabriella leaving Troy outside was not one she expected. Taylor actually defended him and said he couldn't be blamed.

Gabriella felt betrayed not only because her friend didn't take her side but also because she secretly knew she was right.

* * *

"You said you're a visitor?" The secretary asked skeptically.

Gabriella glanced at Taylor before smiling charmingly. "Yes, I am here from New Mexico Prep."

The secretary nodded slowly but was still eyeing her suspiciously. "Then what's with the outfit?" She gestured toward Gabriella's white and red outfit.

"I'm staying for the playoff game." She shrugged.

Taylor had invited Gabriella in for her free period which, conveniently, was the last period of the day. So Gabriella met with Taylor in the main office at East High to sign in. Then they were going to talk to Ms. Hobbs about her British Literature class.

"Ok," The secretary said while handing her a visitor tag and the sign-in sheet.

"Thank you, Mrs" Gabriella peered at the nameplate. "Johnson."

"No problem, and why did you say you were here again?" She asked slyly.

Gabriella smiled, amused. "I didn't, but" Her mind raced as she thought of excuses. "I am just reporting on why East High is more superior in academia and extracurricular activities than other public schools in the area with a smaller budget."

The secretary looked impressed, "Wow."

Gabriella smiled before walking out with Taylor. They waited until the office door closed and they were away from the glass before dissolving into giggles. They leaned onto each other for support until they passed.

Taylor was the first one to straighten up. "That was so good," Taylor wiped her eyes before letting out a stray chuckle. "You can think on your feet, I can give you that." She admitted.

"Thanks," Gabriella began giggling again.

Four lockers down, Troy Bolton's head popped up. He thought he heard Gabriella's giggles but she wouldn't be here until 3:00 when school let out. But she had such a distinctive laugh…

He heard it again and this time he was sure it was her laugh. He walked away from his locker, leaving it open and leaving his friends in a circle. He followed it blindly walking through the busy hallway before he saw her leaning on Taylor, laughing.

Then he began pushing his way through. He was in front of her in seconds. "Gabriella?" He asked shocked.

"Of course you would find her seconds after she entered the building." Taylor rolled her eyes while almost laughing.

They both ignored her, and Gabriella smiled sweetly at Troy. "Taylor and I are visiting the teacher who taught her Wuthering Heights last year."

He nodded, "Really?" His smile widened before taking a miniscule step closer.

Taylor doubted he even knew what she said; he looked far too captivated to have even basic understanding skills.

"Do you like my outfit?" She gestured to her outfit while looking at him expectantly. "I got everything you said."

She had on red and shorts, a white tank over a red tank and white knee high socks. Gabriella had her long hair braided into two pigtails with the ends still loosely curled.

"Don't tell me you went out and bought this stuff?" He teased.

"You didn't answer my question Bolton," She huffed.

Troy picked up one of the braids and looked at it closely, as if inspecting it. He dropped it before answering. "Well _Montez _I've never seen anyone look better In East High colors." He answered truthfully.

Taylor felt like she was intruding on their moment by just standing there. She also felt the urge to vomit because of the saccharine nature of their interactions. But in a good way, if that even existed.

She looked down blushing before glancing at his face. "Now I know that's an exaggeration."

"No," He began it so firmly she looked up at him again. He felt the weight of her wide brown eyes and totally forgot what he was saying.

Taylor cleared her throat while trying not to laugh. They were so obvious. "Sorry to interrupt but your boys" Her face scrunched up at the word. "are on their way over here."

Instead of taking a step back like Taylor assumed he would he just turned around and glanced at them, before refocusing his attention on the black haired genius.

"Captain, aren't you going to introduce us?" Chad asked with a cheesy smile. He had appeared out of nowhere and caused the threesome to jump.

"Thanks Chad," Troy replied sarcastically. "It's not like we weren't having a private conversation."

"Private?" Chad asked. "Don't you realize everyone in the hall is staring at you guys?"

That made Troy pause and he glanced around the hall to confirm what Chad had said. There were whispered conversations but the focus of the busy hallway was on him, Gabriella, and Taylor. It was probably because no one had ever seen Taylor and Troy get along or they couldn't recognize the black haired beauty.

Gabriella shrunk back onto the lockers she was standing in front of, hoping that the tall basketball players would shield her from the attention. "Me and Taylor should probably get going," She tried to sneak away but Troy grabbed her arm.

"Stay," He pleaded, still holding her arm. "for a second?"

At her nod, he began the introductions. The team was way too interested in Gabriella because this was the only girl interesting enough to steal their captain's interest.

Troy could feel her literally shying away from the attention. She told everyone 'what a pleasure it was to meet them' before hurrying off with Taylor at her heels. The warning bell rang for last period.

That meant they still had three minutes.

"Gabriella?" He shouted after her, trying to get her to stop.

She did.

He jogged up to her; it was easier this time because the hall was emptying out. He didn't even look to see if his team was following. "How long are you going to be talking to that teacher lady?"

Gabriella shrugged, unsure of where his questioning was going.

"It shouldn't take long." Taylor answered for her. "Then we're just going to hang out until school ends and the game starts."

At his confused face Taylor added that "the last period is my free period."

Troy thought for a minute. "Well my teacher never takes attendance," He let it hang but continued when Gabriella looked confused. "Just text me when you guys are out and us three will hang out."

His team looked shocked. "You know what a hardass-"Chad began but stopped when Troy elbowed him hard. "Us four."

"Us five," Zeke chimed in.

They all looked at Jason, who frowned. "Sorry guys gotta retake this test." He waved before leaving.

"Then, we'll see you guys then." Taylor said as she started to lead Gabriella away, amused.

As soon as they turned a corner, Chad pushed Troy weakly. "Dude, you're gunna make us skip our last class on game day?"

"No one told you to skip." Troy retorted. "Plus, we won't get caught."

Chad sighed heavily. "This girl better be worth it." He warned.

"She is," Troy replied without hesitation.

The trio moved back to the lockers to put their books away since they didn't need them anymore.

"You guys looked pretty intense before we interrupted." Zeke commented as he put his book on the top shelf.

Troy shook his head in a negative before stacking his binder on his book. "Yeah I'm pretty sure this is a one sided thing. She's way out of my league." He admitted.

"Maybe," Zeke agreed then continued on slyly. "But it doesn't look like she noticed that."

"So your girl hangs out with McKessie?" Chad asked randomly.

"Yeah?" Troy focused his attention on his best friend and shut his locker. "They're both smart, it makes sense."

"Well I was just confused why you kept saying hi to McKessie." Chad responded testily.

"Confused? Or Jealous?" Zeke taunted before sitting next to Troy's locker on the tile floor. He pulled his knees up and rested his head on them.

"He's definitely jealous," Troy teased before joining Zeke on the floor. "Who knew you had the hots for McKessie, the only women who hates the very sight of you?"

Chad frowned. "That's harsh," he said before joining them on the floor. "I'm sure I have a better chance than you."

They glared at each other but it was only a couple of second before they started laughing. Chad did not want to say anything but he was glad his best friend was in a better mood. The past week it seemed like he fallen into a funk and now he was finally out. Chad wondered briefly if it had anything to do with Gabriella.

"Did you notice?" Gabriella asked as her and Taylor walked down the primarily empty hallway.

"Notice what?" Taylor asked while searching for the teacher's room. It had been about a year since she had been in there so she wasn't exactly sure where it was.

"The guy with big hair," She paused, her face screwed up in thought. "Chad I think, was staring at you!"

"Yeah, right," Taylor began laughing hysterically. "He was probably spacing out."

"No," Gabriella shook her head, her hoops shaking emphatically. "It was-"

"We're here!" Taylor interrupted before pulling Gabriella into the open door. "Ms. Hobbs!" She greeted before letting go of Gabriella's arm.

"Taylor McKessie!" The teacher greeted smiling warmly. She had brown hair in a severe bun. She had on a black women's suit and sleek thin frames. They met each other in the middle of the room. "How is being a senior treated you?"

"It's great, but I miss your class. I was just telling my friend Gabriella here," Taylor gestured to Gabriella who was still standing at the doorway awkwardly. "how challenging your Advanced British Literature class was."

"It is," Ms. Hobbs agreed before walking back to her desk. "That's why it's one of my favorite classes!" She directed the last statement to Gabriella.

Gabriella began walking up and down the empty aisles between the desks. "I heard you even taught Wuthering Heights to juniors no less." She commented, impressed.

"Yes, I'm the only soul brave enough to teach such classics." She smiled before leaning on her desk in the back. "I mean some of the other teachers have the Scarlet Letter and stuff like that, but I'm the only to teach that particular novel." Ms. Hobbs chuckled. "In fact, I'm the only teacher in this school that recommends it."

"It is such a great novel, but hard to tackle." Taylor noted. It was quiet for a few moments. "I'm sorry to run like this but I was just giving a tour to Gabriella and I had to stop by."

"Don't be a stranger!" Ms. Hobbs called after the girls before they walked out. Both girls waved as they left and went the way they came.

"Like taking candy from a baby," Taylor said quietly aware of the open door.

They giggled quietly for a few moments.

Gabriella looped their arms as they walked down the hall. "I don't know if you realized but we match," She whispered conspiratorially.

Taylor laughed loudly. "Honey, we match the whole school." She stopped in her tracks when they turned the corner.

Down the hall was a man talking to the three boys on the floor. He was wearing slacks and a white button up shirt. He looked mid-thirties.

"Oh no!" Taylor gasped before pulling Gabriella back to her.

Gabriella leaned in. "What?" She asked quickly.

"That's the principal down there with Troy." She said hurriedly, as if that explained everything.

"So?" She asked confused.

Taylor sighed loudly. "If they get caught skipping, they can't play in the game tonight."

"He's skipping?" Gabriella repeated, raising her voice hysterically at the end.

"Yes, Gabriella." Taylor said impatiently. "He just wanted to hang out with you." She gave her friend a weird look. "How could you not notice? He was so obvious about it too." This thought caused Taylor to snicker.

Gabriella's eyes widened as the weight of what was happening hit her. It would be her fault because Troy would have never skipped if she wasn't there. If she thought his dad hated her before, he would probably crucify her if his son couldn't play in such an important game.

_I have to do something. _

* * *

Personally, if I was skipping I would stay away from the hallway but obviously they don't know how to skip lol.

My birthday is Friday! So if I get an amazing response (like last week! Thanks!), I might be convinced to update it then since I have three days off in a row! I'm not going to say how old I will be (because a lady never tells!) but it's a big one and I'm so excited!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:

Hopeful Extinction, nicolypoly, xZANESSA4LIFEx, bubzchoc, Lilly, zanessa14, pamylz, zan lil, anoddapple, sunnycouger, pinkwildcat94, maccanut53, and goesaround.

IMPORTANT-I have bad news: my schedule is going to summer hours so I work ALL the time! I guess I should be happy I even have a job (and I am!) but yeah I won't be able to update as frequent. So I guess lots of reviews and I'll update next Tuesday and if not, the Tuesday after that! If I have any spare time trust me I will update it faster.

Alleycat


	6. Chapter 6

Remember: Gabriella's and Taylors Outfit can be found by clicking the link of my profile!

Disclaimer: I don't own Letters to Juliet or HSM.

Inspiration: Girl Next Door by Saving Jane

Dedication: Clembo29 (for having the same bday as me! Happy birthday!)

Author: Alleycat

Story: A Love Letter to Troy Bolton

Chapter 6

Gabriella smiled as an idea struck her. "What's the principal's name?" She asked Taylor, seemingly out of nowhere.

She shot her a weird look. "Matsui even though I'm not sure why this is relevant," Taylor was quiet for a second. "Or even helpful."

"It is," was all Gabriella said before she darted down the hallway and towards the impending danger.

She was going too fast for Taylor to catch up with her but not fast enough that Taylor couldn't stay close. Luckily, both were wearing tennis shoes so their approach was made silent. Running in the halls in any school is strictly forbidden and would probably only exacerbate the situation. They reached the other end of the hall and the group in seconds.

"I am so sorry!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly, joining their group even though she was not invited. She effectively ceased all conversation. "I kept you waiting longer than I thought!" She said to the three basketball players who were now standing up.

The principal stared at her for a second before taking notice of her visitor id. "I apologize for my frankness, but who are you?" He asked sharply.

Gabriella turned as if just seeing him for the first time. "How rude of me," She put her hand out for a handshake. "My name is Gabriella Montez and I am visiting from New Mexico Prep."

He studied her for a moment before sliding his hand into her outstretched one. "I am the principal of East High-"

"Mr. Matsui!" She interrupted, almost in reverence.

The principal's chest puffed up a bit. "Seems like you have heard of me before," He made a clicking noise as if used to the recognition. "but I apologize for not having the same understanding. Why are you here?" He asked, much kinder than before.

"I was just interviewing the stars of the basketball team," She gestured to the three boys who were staring at her dumbfounded. "I hear you have a game today so I could not do it after school."

The principal nodded. "That's true but-" He began to argue.

"Sir," She interrupted again, her voice had a sickeningly sweet tone to it. "I know this is a bit unorthodox but do you mind if I ask you some questions as well?"

His mouth dropped open and a hand flew to his chest. "Me?" He repeated.

"Yes!" She admonished, as if surprised he would even doubt it. "Off the record of course but without you, none of this stuff would be happening! Such strides your school is making amidst budget cuts!"

"Crippling budget cuts," He agreed but then noticed his four students staring at him blankly. Matsui cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "Maybe this conversation is better suited within my office." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Gabriella accepted his proposal to the new location and left without saying goodbye to Taylor and the boys. She did not want to draw attention to the fact that they were there when she had worked so hard to distract him from it.

"Man! That was amazing!" Chad announced and held up a hand to high five Troy with after they were sure the principal was gone.

Troy just looked down the hall moodily.

"Dude," Chad began to crack up. "Don't tell me you're jealous of our principal!"

"I am not," He protested before sitting back down on the ground. "I just didn't skip so she could hang out with Matsui!"

Taylor, Chad, and Zeke laughed at his childish behavior.

"And he was looking at her a little creepy!" He pointed out through their laughter. It only fired their response and Troy just huffed.

"Listen," Taylor began before kneeling in front of him so they were eye level. "I know Gabriella wants to hang out with you so she'll be back as soon as she can."

"Really?" He asked hopefully. This was coming from her best friend so it was unlikely that she would lie.

"Yes," She assured patiently. "Now all we have to do is wait." Taylor took a seat next to Troy on the floor after she wiped at it with her hands to make sure it was clean. She was wearing white sweat pants after all.

They waited only five minutes before Gabriella appeared back in the hallway. The five minutes was filled with awkward silences, secret glances (that Taylor actually noticed this time), and glances at the clock.

Even though five minutes is not a long time, Troy felt like it took forever. His eyes were trained on the end of the hallway so when she did start walking down the hallway he jumped up to greet her. His friends jumped up t0o because they thought Troy was freaking out but then they noticed the girl walking down the hallway.

"You are amazing!" Chad shouted down the hall, ignoring his friends' warnings to keep his voice down.

She giggled bashfully as she continued to walk down the hall.

"No seriously, we would've been toast!" Zeke agreed before giving her a one armed hug.

Gabriella accepted the gesture from the virtually unknown boy graciously. When she was released, Troy swept her up in hug and twirled her around. She was giggling again before he set her down.

Troy made sure to leave his arm around her shoulders. "You are amazing." Troy repeated the sentiment, but Gabriella felt the weight of his more clearly.

Gabriella smiled at him before announcing to the group "who's hungry?"

The three boys cheered.

Gabriella smiled before fishing out the keys in her purse. She did not want to make any sudden movements in case it cause Troy's arm to fall off. She liked it because it felt warm and secure. "We can take my car it's the closest to the entrance."

Taylor looked hesitant at the thought of actually leaving the school. This was not appropriate behavior for the class president and future president of the United States. "This has two weeks detention written all over it." Taylor told Gabriella but finally gave in after the encouragement from the guys.

Troy let his two teammates into the back seat. He motioned for Taylor to get in but she looked defiant and refused to get in. Troy sent her a pleading look, trying to convey how important the passenger seat would be. She sighed loudly but climbed in the back and next to Chad. Troy tried not to look triumphant as he closed the door.

Gabriella was watching him closely, curiously.

He avoided her eyes. "So where we goin'?" He asked while putting on his seatbelt.

"You guys tell me what's good around here?" She countered while starting the car.

"Joe's burger joint is good!" Zeke said from the backseat.

"All opposed?" Taylor asked. No one said anything.

"Then Joe's burger joint it is!" Gabriella stated before following Troy's directions.

"I can take the next person over here!" A pimply faced cashier called.

"That's us." Taylor noted before walking up to the guy.

The rest of the group followed her.

"Order anything you want, food's on me!" Gabriella called.

Everyone looked ecstatic except for Troy. "What's wrong?" She asked him quietly while the others were in front looking for what they wanted.

"You're not supposed to pay," Troy muttered. "They guy is supposed to pay."

"I guess," Gabriella agreed. "but that's on a date."

"Still," He protested. "It's not right."

Gabriella tried not to find his behavior adorable but there was no other word that could describe it. "How about you pay for me and I pay for you?" She offered while Taylor was finishing up her order. She was next.

Troy still did not look happy but nodded anyway.

Gabriella turned back to the cashier and stepped up when it was her turn. "I'm just going to pay for them and then he's" She gestured to Troy who was standing behind her. "going to pay for mine and his." She handed him her credit card before placing her order.

"Happy now?" Gabriella asked once they were walking to a table.

"Yes," Troy said, smiling brightly. "And thank you."

"I should be thanking you since you paid," She reminded him.

"Well then," He amended. "thank you for letting me pay for you."

"So," Chad interrupted their side conversation loudly. "I heard you live in Sunset Hills."

"That right," Gabriella said while setting her food down on a table, not sure where this was going.

"So when you gunna have a party?"

She laughed easily. "I'll have to ask my mom."

"How's the search going?" Zeke asked after everyone had started eating.

Gabriella swallowed her bite of burger before answering. "It's going really well. Thanks to today our search was narrowed to like ten girls since the class was so small."

"Nine actually," Taylor corrected. "because we all know I did not write that note."

"Seems like you're gunna find this girl real soon," Zeke commented with a glance at Troy, who was silent next to her.

"I hope so!" Gabriella replied enthusiastically. "Then Troy here will finally get a girlfriend." She nudged him with her shoulder playfully.

He raised his eyes from his plate and sent her a half smile before resuming his stare at his food.

Gabriella frowned before focusing on finishing her meal. She couldn't stop glancing at him worriedly out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see everyone, including Troy, staring at her. "Huh?" She was sure that somebody asked her a question but she didn't hear the question either.

"I asked if you were still gunna hang around after you find this mystery girl." Zeke repeated.

She thought before she spoke. Troy would have a girlfriend, and as much as she was hoping it would work out, she couldn't see her staying around. He would need more time to hang out with the mystery girl. This matchmaker job was only supposed to be temporary. While she was more than grateful it brought her to Taylor, she could tell her and Troy were not meant to be friends.

Her feelings were never friendly towards Troy.

"I don't think so." At everyone's look, she backtracked. "I mean there is no reason, none that I can think of, that would require me to be around so often."

"But you and Taylor seem pretty close," Chad argued.

"She meant around you guys," Taylor corrected gently, sparing a glance to Troy Bolton.

He made no movement to show that he heard the conversation but her words were ringing in his ears. He continued to eat his food while he felt all hope that there could be a happy ending disappear. He concentrated on forcing the food down his throat to cover the lump that had appeared. He would do anything to avoid the sympathetic stares of his friends and the feeling of his heart shattering in his chest.

"Don't give up." Taylor whispered.

His head shot up and he noticed Gabriella's absence.

"She's in the bathroom." Taylor answered his questioning look. "She's new to this so you'll have to patient."

"But time is running out," He argued. "She's finding the girl faster than I thought."

"Never underestimate a genius." Chad muttered with a sly glance at Taylor, who rolled her eyes.

"I'll try and slow her down, but you will have to talk to her eventually."

"I know, I just have to make her fall in love with me first."

"Love?" Chad spluttered, choking on the bite of food he was currently chewing. Zeke began beating him on the back trying to get it dislodged. Taylor just watched the hoopla with a disinterested stare even though she found it humorous on the inside. "That's sounds serious." He choked out after he had taken a drink.

"You think I'm working this hard so she can forget me," Troy scoffed. "Crushes come and go, but I wanna keep her."

His friends stared at him in shock.

"Isn't it a little soon?" Zeke asked as soon as he got his bearings together.

"The heart has reasons that reason cannot know." Taylor reiterated, as if in a trance.

"Blaise Pascal?" Gabriella questioned, appearing out of nowhere. Everyone jumped at her sudden appearance. "Why are you quoting him?"

Troy's face turned red, wondering how much she had heard.

Gabriella sat down slowly, eyeing Troy's blushing face curiously. "Do I even want to know?" She mused, trying not to laugh.

"No," Taylor said passionately. "I wish I didn't know myself."

Gabriella nodded and shot Troy a secret glance.

The conversation became much lighter especially with Troy's input. He was laughing and smiling again as if he didn't have a care in the world. Gabriella didn't know if it was his recent attitude change but she felt drawn to him. It didn't help that he was physically gorgeous and had such a genuine personality. When he laughed, she felt her stomach react. When he smiled, her breath became short. And sometimes when he looked at her, she felt like she was the only girl in the world.

"Sorry to interrupt," Taylor said in a voice that did not sound apologetic at all. "But we need to leave soon if you guys want to be on time."

Taylor pulled Gabriella aside after they threw their trash away and were heading to the car. "You are so obvious!" She accused when the boys were out of hearing range.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Gabriella denied, but shot a sweet smile to Troy when he turned around to see why they were so far away.

He started to approach them but Taylor waved him away. "Oh please, you were staring at Bolton. Girl, you had hearts coming out of your eyes." She fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously but mockingly.

Gabriella had no defense. "I thought we needed to get them to school." She reminded her.

"We will finish this later." Taylor promised.

She did bring it up again after they were walking to the entrance of the school. They had dropped the boys off at the entrance to ensure they weren't late and then tried to find a parking spot. It seemed as if the whole community was there and it took a lot longer to find a spot than they expected.

"Will you just do me a favor and admit it?" Taylor held open the school door and then trailed after Gabriella. "You like him."

"I do not," Gabriella began, but stopped when she saw the look on her best friend's face. "I'm not sure why it even matters!" She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "It won't change anything."

"It changes everything!" Taylor half shouted in frustration. "You can stop this farce of looking for a girl that doesn't matter and keep him for yourself."

"Please, a guy like" She paused, taking notice of the prone to echo hallway they were in. "_him_ would never go for a girl like me. Plus, I couldn't do that to the letter girl.'

Taylor ignored the last part of her defense and stopped her from entering the gym doors. "That boy is like obsessed with you! How can you not see?"

"Have you ever heard that song from Wicked? The 'I'm not that Girl' song?" Gabriella questioned softly.

"Uh no," Taylor tartly replied, annoyed at her for changing the subject.

"Um it goes like don't dream too far" Gabriella began to sing the verse softly. "Don't lose sight of who you are, don't remember that rush of joy, he could be that boy I'm not that girl."

"You have a lovely voice," a third, unknown voice, complimented.

They both jumped and saw a blonde haired boy smiling widely. He had a red hat and shirt with black slacks on. "You were singing Elphaba right?"

"Oh, uh yeah." Gabriella stuttered, unsure of why he was talking to them.

"I'm Ryan Evans. I've never seen you around." He commented while holding out his hand.

Gabriella wondered if all students at East High were this inquisitive but shook it anyway. "Yeah I don't go here."

"She's my friend and I invited her." Taylor defended, not trusting the drama club boy.

Ryan's eyes shifted to Taylor, as if noticing her for the first time. "Hello Taylor." He said nicely. "Me and some friends were going karaokeing after the game. You in?"

"Uh," Gabriella stalled, not liking to hurt others feelings.

"C'mon you sing great" He encouraged. "and you can come too!" The last part was addressed to Taylor.

She smiled tightly. "How generous," Taylor remarked sarcastically.

"Well I-" Gabriella started trying to think of some excuses.

"Taylor!" Another voice called, interrupting her.

Taylor turned to see two of her friends heading towards them. One girl was heavier and the smaller one had glasses and a hat but both had brown curly hair. Both were wearing red.

"Martha, Kelsi meet Gabriella," Taylor gestured to her. "She's the girl I've been talking about." She turned to Gabriella and nodded towards them imperceptibly. "These are some of my friends I've been telling you about."

Gabriella nodded slowly until it hit her that these were two potential letter girls. "It's so nice to meet you!" She said much more enthusiastically.

"You too," Martha returned.

"The pleasure is mine." Kelsi responded then turned to Ryan. "Hey Ryan, what's up?"

He shrugged. "Just inviting these two ladies to karaoke with me after the game."

"That sounds fun!" Martha said. "Count me in."

"Me too!" Kelsi chimed in.

They turned to the only ones who had not agreed to go yet.

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other. They both did not want to go but Gabriella wanted to find out more about the two girls as well. "We'll go!" Gabriella said happily.

"Go where?" Troy Bolton, in all of his pre-game glory, appeared. He was wearing his jersey with white sweat pants. His two lackeys weren't far behind in matching outfits.

Gabriella resisted the urge to swoon at the vision of him in his uniform.

Taylor was already getting annoyed at the constant, not to mention uninvited, interruptions. So when Troy appeared she was a hair breath away from throwing her hands up and screaming dramatically. But she didn't which showed why she didn't hang out with Ryan.

"Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, warming up?" Gabriella asked, unintentionally avoiding the question.

He shrugged. "We have a little bit and I forgot to ask if you two wanted to come to the after party with us."

"Sorry," Taylor did not sound sad this time either. "we just made plans with them."

Troy made a face at the rag tag group. "What could you guys possibly be doing together?"

"I invited," Ryan started but paused. "uh I never caught your name." He smiled charmingly.

"Gabriella," She told him, unaware of Troy's reaction.

"Well, I invited Gabriella to karaoke and the rest is history."

"Why would you invite Gabby?" Troy asked, frowning. "You don't know her."

Martha's eyebrows rose at the familiar name.

Gabriella noticed her reaction and put it away for further thought. "I'm sure Ryan wouldn't mind if you came along to!" She invited smiling up at the basketball player.

"That sounds great." He said grinning back at the petite genius. Troy draped an arm around her, clearly marking his territory but continued to hold her gaze

Gabriella was too distracted by the affect his arm had on her and his blue eyes to notice the possessive gesture.

"What?" Chad shouted. His volume knocked them out of their trance. "Dude the party is for us! We can't just not go!"

"Who invited you?" Taylor snapped.

"Ohoho, I am so going now!" He retorted, in a clear challenge.

"Is Sharpay gunna be there?" Zeke, who had been quiet the whole time, asked.

"Of course," Ryan answered.

"Them I'm all for going," Zeke said, avoiding everyone's shocked stare.

Gabriella looked confused as to why a dog would be there.

Troy noticed and leaned down. "She's head of the drama club and Ryan's sister but a total ice queen," He whispered in her ear.

Gabriella ignored the chills she got, but since Troy still had his arm around her he could feel her shiver against him. He pulled her closer and asked "are you cold?" even though he knew she wasn't.

"Yes," She lied.

He chuckled.

"Bolton! Danforth! Baylor! What the heck are you guys doing up here?" Jack Bolton, in a suit, was glaring furiously at the boys. He looked like he had been punched in the gut when he saw who Troy had his arm around.

Gabriella noticed this and tried to slip away from Troy but his grip hardened. "Hey dad," he said as if he was talking about the weather.

* * *

OMG i am sooo sorry! I meant to upload this on friday but i went out on thursday night and it feels like i havent been sober or at my house in three days! Now im back at work posting a chapter lol! You guys did a great job reviewing and i wanted everyone to know it was because i was out partying that i didnt post not because you guys arent amazing!

Thank you for all the bday wishes!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:  
Hopefulextinction, anoddapple, xzanessaxtroyellax, bubzchoc, zan lil, xZANESSA4LIFEx, fairyvixenmaiden, k31969, clembo29, pamylz, nicolypoly, tee55, maccanut53, and kristenkay0606.

IMPORTANT-I have bad news: my schedule is going to summer hours so I work ALL the time! I guess I should be happy I even have a job (and I am!) but yeah I won't be able to update as frequent. So I guess lots of reviews and I'll update next Tuesday and if not, the Tuesday after that! If I have any spare time trust me I will update it faster.

Alleycat


	7. Chapter 7

Remember: Gabriella's and Taylors Outfit can be found by clicking the link of my profile!

Disclaimer: I don't own Letters to Juliet or HSM.

Inspiration: Nothing on You by Bob ft. Bruno

Author: Alleycat

Story: A Love Letter to Troy Bolton

****AT ANY TIME IF THE SEATING GETS CONFUSING AT THE RESTAURANT I MADE 3 DIAGRAMS THAT SHOULD SORT IT OUT****

Chapter 7

Besides Taylor, the only people who knew what was going on were involved in it. Even though they did not know what was going on the rest of the group could feel the tension. Chad and Zeke had already walked toward Coach Bolton but Troy stayed where he was, his arm still wrapped Gabriella. "Do you remember Gabriella?" He asked.

"Of course," He paused grasping for some positive words. "It's always a pleasure."

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Bolton," She said meekly.

Troy squeezed her into his side before joining his father and best friends. He waved briefly to the group before they descended the stairs. Troy gave his father a nod of acknowledgment and a quiet 'thank you' when they passed him and went down the stairs.

The group still in the hall took their departure as their turn to get in the gym and get seats. When Gabriella was half in the door she heard her name.

"Miss Montez," Coach Bolton called. "A moment."

She waved Taylor, who had stopped as well, ahead and walked to the man who was still standing at the top of the stairs.

"I love my son and I only want what's best for him," He began as soon as she reached him. "I don't think you are it."

She frowned. "I'm sorry you feel that way sir." Gabriella said quietly. "But I think you misinterpret our relationship."

He crossed his arms and asked sarcastically, "Misinterpret? My boy moons over you."

"We are only friends, with an expiration date. I'm here to help your son finish something and then," She almost choked on the rest. "You'll never see me again."

"You said that the first day I met you. Sorry if I find it hard to believe you."

"It's understandable," She agreed.

"I may not like you but I want you to know that he cares for you deeply." At her protest and promises of friendship, he held his hand up to silence her. She eventually did. "Whether it's platonic or not, it doesn't matter. I just want you to know that you need to watch your actions and words. My boy is not gunna get heartbroken over an entitled little princess who thinks she knows everything and takes other's feelings for granted. Am I clear?" He asked.

"Crystal." She said tightly.

"Now I have a game to win." He turned to go down the stairs but paused. "Good day Miss Montez," He told her without turning around then continued on.

Gabriella did not reply but just stared at the wall. She was only knocked out of her reverie when a group of overzealous fans knocked into her in their rush to get into the gym. Maybe she shouldn't go in. Maybe she should leave here and never come back. She didn't belong here, this wasn't her school. Maybe she wasn't the matchmaker type. She had no experience, never having had a boyfriend herself.

Her parent's relationship wasn't a model relationship either.

"Gabriella?" A voice near her said softly. "Are you okay? What did he say?"

Gabriella turned and looked at her best friend, with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine," She sniffed.

Taylor just shook her head and enveloped her in a hug. "Coach Bolton's a jerk, everyone knows that." She revealed.

Gabriella laughed at her attempts to make her feel better and swiped at her eyes. "I think I'm going to get going." She announced, unwrapping Taylor's arms.

Taylor looked panicked. "What? Why?"

"Well," She hesitated, looking for an excuse.

"You are never supposed to give in to bullies!" Taylor admonished.

Gabriella giggled. "I guess you're right," She admitted with an embarrassed smile. "But I can't go in looking like this!" She gestured to her red face, bloodshot eyes, and runny nose.

"C'mon we'll just sit by the door."

The sheer volume of the game and the cheering crowd hit Gabriella as soon as Taylor opened the doors. She felt overwhelmed. Taylor noticed this and led her to the closest available seats. "He was looking for you, you know." She informed her as soon as they had squeezed in.

Gabriella knew better than to ask who she was talking about.

"Ever since he came in the gym, he kept glancing at our group searching for you." She smiled, shaking her head. "He got reprimanded a couple times for it."

Gabriella put her hands over her eyes and leaned her head back. As if his dad didn't hate her enough she was a distraction during the playoff game.

"He's found you!" She said excitedly.

Gabriella lifted her hands from her eyes to see Taylor standing and pointing at her sitting form. "He would have to be blind not to see me with the way you're acting." She said, amused before grabbing her hand and forcing her to sit down. She looked down at the court just in time to see Troy wave at her. She waved back shyly before asking, "So how long was I out there?"

Taylor pondered the question for a moment, "Long enough that it's about half time."

"I don't know what that means," Gabriella revealed with a chuckle.

"Me either!" Taylor admitted. They giggled and watched the Wildcats cheerleaders take the court and do some sort of dance to a song neither of them knew. They assumed it was popular.

The game restarted with the Wildcats down by ten points. They were playing the Roosevelt High Bulldogs. Gabriella watched as Troy and his team came back on the court. He sent a smile her way, she cringed at her fan girl thoughts. "Do you understand this game?" She asked her eyes still on the dribbling form of Troy.

"My understanding is basic," Taylor said with distaste. "This is the first game I've been to."

"If Chad has anything to say about it, it probably won't be your last," Gabriella commented slyly.

Taylor huffed, annoyed. "Will you just drop it? It's never going to happen!"

"Only if you leave me and Troy alone," She offered.

Taylor would not and Gabriella knew it. "Touché," She acquiesced and they turned their attention toward the dwindling game where they were still losing by six points. "I hope they won't come out if they lose. They'll be sulking and feeling sad for themselves." She complained.

"Taylor," Gabriella said, shocked. "That is so mean!"

Taylor shrugged. "It's true." Her tone changed drastically as she pointed at the score board. "Hey look! There's only two minutes left!"

"And they're still losing by two points," Gabriella reminded her.

Taylor waved that concern away. "You have no idea how the first half dragged on without you. Thank you so much for staying!" She spoke sincerely before hugging her.

While they were hugging, the crowd, which seemed to move as a whole, jumped to their feet. They let go of each other and looked around for the source of the excitement. Taylor went to ask her neighbor what was happening when a buzzer sounded and the din was deafening.

"I'm guessing we won?" Taylor asked, still the only two sitting down.

Gabriella smiled and laughed. "I don't think this the sound of defeat!"

Then before Taylor could respond the people in front of them parted and a victorious Troy appeared in front of the girls. He was breathing heavy, his sweaty hair glued to his forehead. "We won," He quietly stated, obviously aware that most of the crowd's eyes were on them.

Gabriella beamed at him, forgetting about the attention. She had never seen him look more beautiful or happy. "Congratulations Captain," She half yelled so he could hear her.

Taking that as permission, Troy grabbed the petite genius and swung her around. He set her down a second later but kept her close to him.

She shook her head, obviously dizzy. "You are so crazy Wildcat."

He laughed joyously. Then in a move that surprised everyone, Troy grabbed Taylor and hugged her. He let her go quickly and the three of them dissolved into chuckles. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and began pulling her to the court. Gabriella misinterpreted this gesture and grabbed Taylor's to lead her as well. Taylor just laughed and let herself be dragged.

"Are you going to tell Troy what his dad said?" Taylor asked as she and Gabriella were changing at her house. They were supposed to meet the rest of the group at the karaoke restaurant after they had changed and gotten ready.

"No," Gabriella said pulling up her stockings. They were both switching clothes in the same room. "I'm done." She announced after she stepped into her heels.

"Me too," Taylor agreed and they turned around at the same time then promptly began laughing. "We match!" They screamed at the same time.

Taylor was wearing a tight gray skirt with black peep toe heels. She had a purple shirt with a black blazer and a gray tie with purple and black stripes. Gabriella was wearing a purple dress with a black trench with a short purple dress. It was cold out so she had grey stockings and black platform oxford heels.

"Wait," Gabriella grabbed her orange canvas tote and pulled out an elastic headband with a feather on it. She walked to the mirror and put it on. "Now I'm done."

Taylor smiled, "Well let's go!" It was not until Gabriella began driving to the restaurant that Taylor spoke again. "You're outfit's more revealing than I have ever seen you wear."

"It's not too revealing is it?" Gabriella asked nervously as she got into the turning lane.

"No," Taylor said quickly aware of how her comment was taken. "I think you look great."

"Well, I think you look amazing! Chad won't know what hit him!" Gabriella teased.

"It's not Chad I'm worrying about," Taylor muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" The decathlon captain pointed dramatically to distract the driver. "Oh look, we're here!"

Gabriella shook her head and pulled into a parking spot. "Just remember I've got my eye on you." To prove her point, Gabriella opened the door and got out but her eyes still trained the amused girl in the passenger seat.

"Gabby?" A voiced near a little too near her asked.

The girl in question screamed shrilly and whirled around to face the speaker. Her panic passed as she saw the familiar face of Troy Bolton. "You scared me!" She accused, jabbing a finger at his chest. "What are you doing outside in a dark parking lot?"

"Waiting for you," He admitted still tickled by her outrage.

This caused Gabriella to glance around. "Isn't anyone else here yet?"

"Besides us two, I don't know." He gestured to Chad, which Gabriella just noticed. "We were waiting for you."

Chad cleared his throat.

"For you guys," Troy amended with a quick grin to his friend. "Are you guys ready?" He offered Gabriella his arm who giggled and took it.

Taylor almost scoffed. "As I'll ever be."

The foursome headed to the front to the restaurant. "You look great," Troy whispered in her ear so the other two wouldn't hear. Not that he was embarrassed, he just didn't want her to be.

"You always say that," Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

"You always say _that_," He shot back before holding open the door. They walked into the restaurant and quickly spotted the group. "Can I help you with your coat?" He asked before they made their way over.

"Why thank you kind sir," Gabriella responded before letting him slip off her coat.

Troy felt the wind get knocked out of him. With the long coat, he didn't notice the above the knee stockings or the short dress. The outfit was still modest but to Troy and on Gabriella, it looked positively sinful. He was dumbstruck and just gaped at her.

She grabbed her coat from his immobile arms. "Cat got your tongue Wildcat?" She teased though she was unsure what caused this reaction.

"I change my mind," He finally forced out. "Without the coat, you look…_illegal_."

Her face scrunched up, as she trailed after him to the table. "What does that even mean?"

She never got her answer because a platinum blond sitting at the table caught sight of the basketball star. "Troy!" She squealed loudly, moving from the corner seat to the empty one to the left of it. "Troy!"

The aforementioned boy groaned before putting on a fake smile and approaching the table with Gabriella right behind him. "Hi Sharpay and everyone else," He mumbled.

There was a chorus of hellos to the new additions.

"I saved you a seat!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly, while patting the recently vacated seat conveniently next to her.

Gabriella resisted the urge to frown, or pick a new table with only two chairs.

Troy quickly scanned the rectangle table to see if there were any empty seats besides next to Sharpay and preferably an extra one for Gabriella. There was none because Chad and Taylor had already sat down.

"I guess this is your seat then Gabriella," Ryan mimicked his sister by patting the empty seat to his right. It was to the left of Sharpay's seat.

Gabriella just laughed and sat in the chair, eager to get her mind off the sparkly blonde. She looked exactly like someone Troy should be with and it irked her more than she was willing to admit. She tried to convince herself it was for the letter girl, but that excuse was running thin.

Troy resisted the urge to sigh and plopped down in the chair. He leaned back to try and get a view of Gabriella and Ryan but Sharpay kept blocking it. He smiled politely at her, not listening to her chatter before looking at the menu.

"I wonder why Sharpay moved," Zeke complained, sitting at the head of the table. Sharpay was sitting on his left before she switched seats. Now Troy was on his left.

"I know why," Taylor mumbled, on the right side of the table. She was sitting next to Chad, who was on the right of Zeke.

"Why is that?" Zeke asked sharply.

"She wanted to separate Troy and Gabriella." She whispered to the Chad and Zeke. "It's so obvious; they would have sat together if she didn't move."

"Your menu is here and the list of songs is here." Ryan handed both to Gabriella.

She took them with a smile. "What did you get?" She asked conversationally, knowing already that it was better him than his twin sister.

"Their nachos are really good here," He gestured to his plate, as if proof enough of their deliciousness. "You can have a chip if you like," Ryan offered.

She looked at the plate, as if considering it when a voice on the stage interrupted.

"Now the first singer of the night is Ryan," A middle aged man shouted into the microphone. "Ryan come on up!"

"Duty calls," He told Gabriella before getting up and heading for the stage.

Gabriella shot him an encouraging smile before looking back at her menu. She finally decided on the mozzarella sticks when she felt a presence next to her. "Done already?" She asked eyes still on the menu.

"I hope he didn't call seat check."

She looked up to see a smiling Troy Bolton in Ryan's seat. "That's mean!" She said, halfheartedly. Gabriella would much rather be next to Troy and have him away from Sharpay.

"Can you pass this down to my old seat?" Troy questioned to Martha, who Gabriella just noticed was sitting across from him. Kelsi sat across from Gabriella, and was smilingly adoringly at the captain.

"Of course," Martha responded breathlessly.

Troy sent her a grateful smile as he handed her the plate of nachos and soda. She giggled.

Gabriella clenched her fist under the table, annoyed. They might be his admirer, she reminded herself, but it didn't quell the feelings. _You're going to have to get used this after you find her_.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Troy leaned his face in close to hers which was still studying the menu.

She was only still staring at it because Gabriella didn't want to witness Troy being fawned over. "Mozzarella sticks," She struggled to keep the anger out of her tone.

His bright eyes scanned the menu quickly, forming a plan. "How about I get the nachos and then we share?" He offered.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes threateningly but to Troy it was adorable. "Is this your way of trying to pay for my meal again?"

"No way," Troy held his hands up in mock surrender. "We both knew I was already paying for it."

She laughed sweetly, "You are spoiling me!"

"This would only be the beginning," He promised quietly, all joking aside.

"What did you say?" She peered at him, curious.

"Nothing," He patted her on the arm in a condescending gesture. "You must be hearing things," Troy said absently.

"Yeah," Gabriella said slowly but they were interrupted by the return of Ryan to their table. "You did great!" She congratulated, even though she had not heard any of it. Being around Troy had some common side effects like forgetting everything but him.

"Thanks," He accepted the praise and slid into the seat next to Sharpay and Zeke. He leaned forward and took a big gulp of his soda before saying, "Are you going to sing anything Gabriella?"

"I don't know," Gabriella grabbed the binder that held the songs and the sheets. "I'm not sure I know anything."

She was still flipping when the waiter took their order.

"C'mon Gabriella, I bet you know at least one song!" Kelsi encouraged, after four pages of songs.

"Doubtful," Troy challenged while taking a sip of his soda. He got one for Gabriella too. "This girl only has classical music in her cd collection."

"Ha!" Gabriella screamed triumphantly, pointing to a song on the page. "I totally know this song well enough to sing," She deflated. "except it's a duet."

Troy noticed Ryan open his mouth to likely volunteer himself. Even though he told Chad adamantly that there was no way he was going to sing because he was a hoops guy and they just didn't do that type of thing. "I'll do it!" He shouted, drawing all attention from their table to himself.

"You will?" Gabriella wondered, pleasantly surprised.

"You will?" Chad repeated, shocked.

Troy looked at Ryan, who was waiting (at least in his mind) for an ounce of hesitancy, and nodded emphatically. He would embarrass himself in public for the sake of Gabriella. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

Well except let her go, he was too selfish for that.

* * *

*******I hope their seating was not confusing ( I did my best!) but if it is here's some help:**

**Before Troy, Gabs, Tay & Chad:**

Martha Kelsi Empty Empty

(lala-this is the table) Zeke

Ryan Empty Empty Sharpay

**After:**

Martha Kelsi Taylor Chad

(lala-this is the table) Zeke

Ryan Gabriella Sharpay Troy

**Then when Troy steals Ryan's seat**:

Martha Kelsi taylor Chad

(lala-this is the table) Zeke

Troy Gabriella Sharpay Ryan

* * *

OOH their duet is next! I'm excited! The response was so well for the last chapter even though it was two days late I decided to update this Tuesday instead of skipping one and posting it next week like I originally planned! Basically, this is my sorry! As always please review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

hopeful extinction, zanessa14, maccanut53, xZANESSA4LIFEx, kristenkay0606, nicolypoly, pamylz, bubzchoc, jade destiny, pinkwildcat94, zan lil, whackedout101, zac-vanfan01, fairyvixenmaiden, and roseloveshighschoolmusical.

IMPORTANT-I have bad news: my schedule is going to summer hours so I work ALL the time! I guess I should be happy I even have a job (and I am!) but yeah I won't be able to update as frequent. So I guess lots of reviews and I'll update next Tuesday and if not, the Tuesday after that! If I have any spare time trust me I will update it faster.

Alleycat


	8. Chapter 8

Remember: Gabriella's and Taylors Outfit can be found by clicking the link of my profile!

Disclaimer: I don't own Letters to Juliet or HSM.

Inspiration: Ocean avenue by Yellowcard

Author: Alleycat

Story: A Love Letter to Troy Bolton

**Gabriella singing **

_Troy singing_

_**Both**_

Chapter 8

"So where were you during most of the first half?" Troy asked nonchalantly.

Gabriella avoided his eyes opting to play with a mozzarella stick. She forgot to think of a story in case he asked her and her mind was racing to try and think of one.

"She was talking to Coach Bolton," Kelsi supplied helpfully.

Gabriella glared at her and Kelsi tried to backtrack but the damage was done.

He watched the interaction closely. "No she couldn't have, my dad was there when the game started. While he was a little later than usual he made it on time." Troy paused, as if considering an idea. "You were out after the game has started," He said slowly.

She thought of one. "Kelsi was just mistaken," Gabriella laughed uneasily. "I was-"

"What did he say to you?" Troy demanded quietly even though the conversation had drawn the attention of the whole table. He grabbed her chin to catch her wandering gaze.

"I beg your pardon?" She responded nervously. "I was-"

"Don't lie to me," He leaned in closer, his intense blue eyes focused on her. "What did he say?"

Gabriella bit her lip and diverted her stare.

"Damn it," He swore swiftly under his breath. "I should have known. Now tell me what did he say?" He repeated the same question with less patience.

"The next singer is well wait it's a duet and it's Troy and Gabriella!" The man on the stage shouted.

Troy dropped his hold of her chin and frowned at the interruption. "We'll finish this later," He promised. Troy then stood up and held out his hand. "Now we have a song to perform."

Even though moments before the tension was thick, Gabriella giggled as she placed her hand daintily in his. The closer they got to the stage, however, the less she felt like laughing. She stopped suddenly causing Troy, who was still holding her hand, to be pulled to a stop. "Maybe this was not such a good idea," She admitted softly.

Troy was confused. "The singing? It was your idea," He reminded her.

"I know but I get horrible stage fright," She confessed, aware that all eyes were on them as they were waiting for them to get on the stage.

"Hello?" The announcer jokingly called into the microphone. "The stage is this way."

The crowd laughed heartedly.

Gabriella felt like she was going to throw up. "I cannot do this," She muttered trying to twist her hand out of his so she could leave.

He pulled her closer, almost in a hug but not quite. "C'mon, I'll be up there too. Just think of it as me and you," He told her coaxingly. Troy saw her expression waiver and he took that time to drag her, albeit gently, to the stage.

The announcer handed him the microphone and Gabriella went to stand at the other one. She had her arms wrapped around herself and Troy felt a pain in his chest at how vulnerable she looked. He smiled as the song started, still not recognizing it. He took the beginning of the song to walk closer to her. He knew she would have to be the first to sing. He nudged her.

Gabriella watched him the whole time feeling only a little more at ease on the stage. Arms still around her, she began weakly:

**90 miles outside Chicago**

**Can't stop driving**

**I don't know why**

After the first part, her voice strengthened as she grew more comfortable. There was no longer an audience and they were no longer on stage. It was just her and Troy.

**So many questions, I need an answer**

**Two years later he's still on my mind**

Troy felt disoriented as she sang. He had hoped she sang well but her voice blew what he thought away. It made him more nervous than before cause he knew his voice was horrible.

_What ever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

He cleared his throat, embarrassed already at the sound of his voice. His eyes never left Gabriella's.

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_**Did the captain of the titanic cry?**_

His smile was so wide that it looked painful and it took all that Gabriella had not to start giggling even though the song was more serious. She grabbed the microphone and walked to meet him at the middle of the stage. Their eyes never strayed from one another's.

_**Someday we'll know **_

**If love can move a mountain**

_**Someday we'll know**_

_Why the sky is blue_

_**Someday we'll know **_

_**Why I wasn't meant for you**_

The whole restaurant, specifically the table of Wildcats, was just stuck watching them. The introduction and obvious hesitance made this duet only slightly more interesting than the others of the night. When the unusually serious karaoke song came on, many of those patrons gave their attention to surrounding friends or food. When the clear melodic voice of the dark haired beauty rang out, everyone in the restaurant became engrossed. The voice of the male was impressive especially to his team and classmates. They never expected it out of the captain and wildcat superstar

Just as interesting was the fact that the two singers paid no mind to audience. They were so wrapped up each other it almost made the onlookers feel like they were interrupting something. Whether it was when they had first started away from each other or when they hit the chorus and met in the middle, they only had eyes for one another.

_**Someday we'll know**_

_Why Samson loved Delilah_

_**One day I'll go**_

**Dancing on the moon**

_**Someday you'll know**_

_**That I was the one for you**_

They hit the last note together and held it until the end of the song. They were both breathing heavily when the applause started. Gabriella jumped and Troy chuckled as the announcer came back up to the stage.

"Wow," He said staring intensely at the two teenagers. "I did not expect that."

The crowd laughed at his response.

"I think that may have been the best performance of the night. Give it up again for Troy and Gabriella." He held his arms up to them as they were exiting the stage. Gabriella's face flushed as they walked through the clapping tables and smiled sweetly at all of the praise.

Though the applause had died before they got to their table, once they reached there the table began clapping again.

"Who knew?" Chad joked loudly and went up to pat his friend on the back.

Troy just rolled his eyes but accepted the gesture. "I don't know why you're freaking out on me," He sat down next to Gabriella. "When this one," He pointed to Gabriella. "has an amazing voice."

Her face scrunched up, "amazing is a strong word."

"So is your singing," Taylor shot back. "Tell me Gabriella is there anything you can't do?" She asked jokingly.

"Whistle?" She offered. The whole table laughed in response except Sharpay who rolled her eyes.

"But seriously," Ryan said. "you both sing really well."

"I wish you went to East High Gabriella," Kelsi complimented. "then you both could join the drama club."

Sharpay made a noise of disapproval, "Let's all be glad that she doesn't then, no offense," She offered a fake smile. "But Troy there could be an open spot…" She trailed of suggestively.

Ryan looked betrayed but kept quiet.

"No way, no how," He argued. "Basketball is more than enough."

Ryan let out a huge breath that he didn't know he was holding in. Sharpay shot him a glare, probably wanting to blame him for Troy's refusal.

"I must say I'm impressed, Wildcat." Gabriella commented once all the brouhaha had dispersed and side conversations started.

"The feeling is mutual," He mumbled, embarrassed by the praise. It didn't bother him when it came from anyone else but her remarks were more special. He felt them more.

Gabriella noticed with a sense of accomplishment that Troy was close to blushing. "I'm sure now you're going to serenade the small population of girls who are immune to your charm."

He looked interested. "You'd think that work?"

"Of course it will, you have a great voice."

He nodded before delving back into his nachos which were really good. He smiled softly as Gabriella stole one of his chips and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. It was almost like she expected him to try and steal it away. "Slow down, Gabby," He teased. "There will be plenty for both of us."

She stuck her tongue out adorably and then stole another chip.

"So Troy," Sharpay started loudly leaning forward to catch a glimpse of him through Gabriella.. "Congratulations on the big game tonight."

He smiled. "Well it was also Chad and especially the last couple points were all Zeke." He glanced at the boy who was staring longingly at the back of Sharpay's head. He hadn't touched his food at all.

Gabriella noticed his pining with a frown. She felt bad for anyone who would like someone as superficial as Sharpay. She met eyes with Taylor who had a similar expression on her face. Her face lit up as an idea crossed her mind. "Zeke," She waited until he looked at her before continuing. "Do you like to sing?" She asked kindly

He shook his head emphatically. "Not at all."

Gabriella tried again. "What about dance?"

"Not really," He answered.

"Well not really is better than not at all," Gabriella decided and pushed her chair out before heading to the end of the table. She hated that she was leaving Troy to the lion aka Sharpay but she could not let him just sit and stare at her all night. She bowed dramatically and held out her hand when she reached him. "Then will you give me the pleasure of accompanying me on a dance?"

Everyone but Taylor looked shocked, she would ask for the next dance.

He placed his hand in hers and she led him out to the small but empty dance floor. Gabriella smiled at the songs starting up. She turned toward him, "You know how to waltz?"

He panicked. "NO!" Zeke almost shouted.

Gabriella smiled, "It's not hard, and we'll just do the stationary box." She held out her arms and he grasped one hand and put his other under her arm on her back. "This song is perfect for waltzing."

"Journey?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes," She said impatiently, but not rudely. "Now, the steps first you must step back with me."

With her constant coaching, they were able to get through it smoothly. After a couple of times without messing up, Gabriella felt safe enough to talk to him. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

He shook his head then continued to count the steps.

"Why do you like Sharpay?" Gabriella asked bluntly.

He missed a step and crushed her toes. "I am so sorry!" He apologized, stopping any attempt to dance.

Gabriella just chuckled and forced him to restart. "I'm not breakable no matter what anyone says." She said sweetly. "Now answer."

"I know she may come off a certain way," He struggled to put his feelings into words. "I just know that she's a good person."

"Really?" Gabriella asked doubtfully. She wasn't one to judge people that quick, but she went to school with a lot of Sharpays. She knew how they worked.

"Yes," He said earnestly.

"If you're sure you want to be with her," She let it hang and then continued at his nodding. "Then you're going to have to stop being so available."

He looked hurt.

"Sharpay is somebody who only wants what she can't have. I think that explains her infatuation with Troy." She shook her head before continuing. "Anyhow, just don't be overly friendly."

"I don't know," He muttered. "What if it doesn't work?"

"There's a chance it won't," Gabriella agreed. "but what you're doing now is obviously not working."

"That's true," Zeke admitted. He was quiet for a moment before squaring his shoulders. "Now what should I do?"

Gabriella squealed. "Now pull me closer and stare at me as if I was the only girl in the world."

He gave her a weird look but did what she said anyway.

Gabriella just giggled and continued to lead for the last part of the song.

Troy totally trusted his other best friend. They weren't one to get into fights or yell so he felt totally comfortable with his best friend dancing with Gabriella. Zeke knew how he felt about Gabriella, because he felt that way about Sharpay. Who, Troy noticed with a feeling of dread, was staring at him and fluttering her eyelashes like she had a twitch. Then he noticed Zeke pull Gabriella closer and look at her adoringly.

Troy's mouth dropped open in horror. Was Zeke trying to get back at him for Sharpay's constant advances? Or worse still, did Zeke really like Gabriella?

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Taylor asked the couple after song had ended.

Gabriella huffed. "I guess I can't monopolize his time," She teased before winking and leaving the dance floor. She walked back to the table feeling rather good about her actions. She had convinced a new friend to stop moping and take an active part in his love life. Gabriella also knew that Taylor would not only reiterate her points but also raise his self esteem.

"Have fun?" Sharpay asked nasally after she had sat down.

"Yes," Gabriella sighed girlishly. "Zeke is a wonderful dancer."

Troy's head jerked toward her, "Really?"

"Yes," She informed him, trying to communicate what she was doing with her eyes.

Troy looked lost.

"You're not the only who thinks so," Chad dryly muttered. His eyes were on Taylor and Zeke who were dancing to a much slower and sensual song than before.

Gabriella was not fooled and could see that Taylor was giving him the ends and outs of giving people a cold shoulder. "Someone sounds jealous?" She taunted.

"N-no way," He sputtered, making himself more obvious.

"Maybe I should dance with him," Sharpay wondered aloud. "Just to see what all this fuss is about."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Gabriella interrupted.

Sharpay sent her a death glare.

She continued on, not scared of the blonde, "You're just not his type. No offense."

Troy felt an understanding start to dawn on him. He leaned toward the black haired beauty and whispered into her hair. "And you call me mean." He caught a whiff of her floral smelled hair. He felt dizzy and wondered what shampoo she used. It was unusually intoxicating.

Gabriella bit her lip and side glanced at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He was about to answer when his name was called to the stage. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "You're singing again?" Chad asked. "Dude, don't tell me you're going to get all showtunes on me."

Taylor, who had just appeared at table, smacked the back of his head.

Gabriella felt like she was missing something. "Why are you singing again?" She called after him.

He turned around. "To serenade the immune," He responded before jogging up to the stage. He took the microphone from the announcer. The song started but he stood there silent.

Gabriella felt herself start to panic for him.

"I'm going to take some creative freedom," He told the audience before beginning to sing:

I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You came out of nowhere and into my life

He locked eyes with Gabriella and his voice got stronger. He took the microphone off the stand and began keeping the beat with his right hand and tapping his right foot to the music.

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility

He walked to the edge of the stage and sat down for a moment before jumping off. The crowd gasped as he walked through the tables singing to whoever was closest. He passed an old lady who whooped at him. He grinned and sang the next part directly to her.

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
I just hadn't met you yet

When he left her, the older lady had stars in her eyes. He continued to wander around the tables singing to random strangers and avoiding a particular table until it was time.

They say all's fair  
In love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united

He approached his table his eyes trained on the girl of his dreams. She seemed scared but he grabbed her hand and stood her up. This chorus was sang with more feeling than the rest of the song combined. "And I know that we can be so amazing," He promised her. "And being in your life has already changed me and now I can see every single possibility." He twirled her around and continued singing but this time he let her sit down. He leaned toward her.

And someday I know it'll all turn out  
And I'll work to work it out  
Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get  
Than I get, than I get, than I get

He used the rest of the song to get back to the stage. It was over seconds after he had stepped on the stage and the whole restaurant stood on their feet and clapped. He didn't care how they felt; he just hoped Gabriella appreciated his big gesture.

* * *

OMG! Only three more chapters left! I am so sad! seriously, it is kind of weird lol

I have another story im thinking about starting when this one is over. its more adult then this one (b/c their older). i think its fun, but ill keep you updated if you're interested!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: pamylz, fairyvixenmaiden, nicolypoly, zan lil, bubzchoc, xZANESSA4LIFEx, whackedout101, Olympic Believer, tee55, kirstenkay0606, HopefulExtinction, maccanut53, yams14, and HSMfan

IMPORTANT-I have bad news: my schedule is going to summer hours so I work ALL the time! I guess I should be happy I even have a job (and I am!) but yeah I won't be able to update as frequent. So I guess lots of reviews and I'll update next Tuesday and if not, the Tuesday after that! If I have any spare time trust me I will update it faster.

Alleycat


	9. Chapter 9

Remember: Gabriella's and Taylors Outfit can be found by clicking the link of my profile!

Disclaimer: I don't own Letters to Juliet or HSM.

Inspiration: Ocean avenue by Yellowcard

Author: Alleycat

Story: A Love Letter to Troy Bolton

Chapter 9

"You know he did that for you," Taylor called across the table, still standing and still clapping.

Gabriella shot a nervous glance toward Kelsi and Martha who like them were still clapping, but were also watching the conversation intently. She didn't want to ruin his chances with the letter girl regardless of how she felt. "I'm sure that's what the old lady is saying to herself too," She joked.

Taylor stopped clapping and turned fully to face Gabriella. "You can't be serious," She retorted, annoyed.

Gabriella stopped clapping and mimicked Taylor's stance, unaware that Troy was behind her. "Troy and I are just friends, just friends," She half-yelled, to make her point clear. "Nothing will ever change that!" She looked down for a second at her wringing hands and repeated "nothing" sadly.

Nobody noticed her repeating the word because all the focus was on Troy, who was frozen behind her.

She turned around and gasped. "Troy-"

Troy laughed her worries away as convincingly as he could.

* * *

"I can't believe her saying that didn't hurt you man." Chad commented again a week later when they were standing at their lockers waiting for the last period warning bell to ring.

Troy shrugged and leaned against his locker. "You have to think positive because I'm making progress. Before this, she wouldn't even refer to us as friends."

Chad opened his mouth to reply but froze when spied Taylor making her way over to them. She was wearing a khaki knee length skirt, a white button up shirt, and a yellow blazer. She had bright, but matching, yellow flats and an expensive looking messenger bag. "You look really pretty," Chad told her as soon as she reached them.

She paused and smiled at him confused, before turning back to Troy. "You're hanging out with Gabriella today right?"

Troy nodded, smiling brightly at the thought.

Taylor rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Well Edward II, I am going to her school right after we get out. You want a ride?"

Troy knew how the temperamental the intelligent girl could be so he just nodded and did not comment on her random nickname. Taylor smiled briefly at the two boys before leaving for her next class. Like they agreed, Troy met Taylor at the senior parking lot after school.

"So why are you going to her school?" Troy asked as soon as they had gotten in the car and left the East High parking lot.

"Gabriella got me some time with a professor who has some pull with Yale. I'm hoping to go there and a recommendation from this guy would make me a shoe-in." Taylor side glanced at him, "Not that I'm not already, this just makes it a sure thing."

Troy nodded because it made sense and because Taylor was intimidating. "You do look nice today," He said when the awkward silence was almost strangling him with uncomfortableness.

"Gabriella dressed me, she said the guy likes yellow. It's a little obvious," She rolled her eyes. "I do have some bad news. I wanted to tell you before she did."

Troy felt the beginnings of panic.

Taylor didn't notice and just continued talking. "Kelsi reminded me, unfortunately in front of Gabriella, that Wuthering Heights was a side project for extra credit."

Troy didn't get it. "So?"

"That means that, and confirmed by Kelsi, not many girls of the nine read it. I already know it's four because Gabriella wanted me to talk to them. I have but I'm going to drag it out another week and then tell her I'm going to get writing samples of the remaining four to compare. That will take about a week; someone as effective as be can't really pull off procrastinating. Do you understand?"

"Uh yeah," He didn't really and that was obvious.

She pulled in sharply to a parking spot, Troy didn't even notice they had arrived, and turned the car off quickly. She turned and looked at him. "You have two weeks until Gabriella closes this case." She let the words sink in. "Now let's go she's waiting in the front."

They got out and Troy trailed after Taylor.

Troy was sure that her school was impressive but as soon as he spied Gabby in a school uniform, he didn't care. The skirt wasn't that short but for some reason her outfit still drove him crazy. She had high heels with a tartan skirt and grey tights. She had a tie and a blazer. He secretly wished her hair was in pigtails.

"Taylor you look great," She shouted but then stopped when she saw her companion. "Troy?"

He opened his arms and scooped her into a big hug. She giggled as he twirled her around before setting her down. She tugged her skirt down that had ridden up during his twirling. "Let's go you two," Gabriella looped both of her arms through theirs.

She led them into the luxurious hallways that were wooden and lined with what, Troy assumed, was priceless art. "This looks like a ritzy hotel," Troy whispered in her ear.

She giggled before pointing to a door."This is Mr. Jacobsen's room Taylor. We'll be sitting at that bench." Gabriella pointed to a bench that was a few doors down. She gave her a thumbs up before Taylor went into the room. "So you're going to wait with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope," Troy joked. "I'm trying to get into Yale."

She smiled brightly, "I thought so Wildcat." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the bench. She had only begun talking to him about what Taylor told him earlier when she was interrupted.

"Gabriella," A haughty voice sneered. "Entertaining the scholarship kids are we?"

A boy was standing there with in a similar version on Gabriella's uniform but slacks and an actual tie. He had light blond hair that was slicked back and ice blue eyes. His expression was one that is usually seen when something smells. He was flanked by two equally neat and preppy males.

"Charles Kingsley." She retorted, schooling her face into an emotionless mask. "How generous of you to interrupt our personal conversation."

Troy tried not to look shocked at her tone for the stranger. He had never seen Gabriella so cold. He took it as a cue though not to introduce himself.

Kingsley watched Troy for a second before sliding his gaze back to Gabriella. "What do you say about you and me and my beach house in the Hamptons?" He asked greasily.

Gabriella did not look impressed. "You mean Daddy Kingsley's beach house?"

"Whatever Gabriella, when you decide to get off welfare," He gave Troy a pointed look. "Then you can give me a call." He laughed and his two minions joined in before slinking away.

"Anyway," She turned to Troy and rolled her eyes which caused him to chuckle.

"What are you doing tonight?"

She gave him a weird look. "I thought we had plans?"

"Well how about we change that to my house as in dinner with my parents?"

Her jaw dropped.

"I had a talk with my dad and he's really sorry. He just wants another chance."

She groaned loudly, now Jack probably thinks she's a tattle tale.

At her face he continued quickly. "I know he doesn't deserve it but please." He clasped his hands under his chin and begged.

She opened her mouth to respond when Taylor appeared. Troy sighed loudly before giving his attention to the newcomer.

Gabriella smiled easily. "So did it go well?"

Taylor squealed before looking up and down the hallway to make sure no one had caught it. "Yes, thanks to you!" She gave her a grateful look. "The points you gave me like his love of yellow and the Modern Period of Literature. He loved my viewpoint on T.S. Eliot!"

They both grinned and listened to her ramble. Eventually they made it out the parking lot still listening to her rambling. Taylor hugged Gabriella quickly. "I owe you my higher education!"

Gabriella returned it. "You would've gotten in without me just knowing someone makes it a sure thing!"

Troy waved goodbye to her before getting into Gabriella's car. "So what's the verdict?" He asked while putting on his seatbelt.

She sighed loudly before shooting him a smile and starting the car. "Dîner avec les parents partie deux?"

He frowned, not understanding before grinning when he saw them head a familiar way. "Thank you," He said softly, meaning it.

"Vous êtes juste chance vous sont tellement beau!" She told him with a wink before looking back at the road.

He turned to her, watching her for a moment and then spoke, "I didn't know you could speak French?" It wasn't a question but with the way Troy posed it, it was.

"There's a lot you don't know about me un chat sauvage," She told him coyly.

He leaned over the counsel, grabbing her attention and making her nervous. "I'd love to learn Gabby," It was said so earnestly that it made Gabriella's chest hurt and she had to tighten her hands around the steering wheel to grab a hold of herself.

"We're here," He announced.

She went to open her door when she noticed she was still wearing her uniform. Her nose scrunched up, "Do I have time to change?"

He was already out of his side and was opening her door. "Of course, this whole dinner's for you."

She blushed and grabbed a bag in the backseat. "But what if I said no?"

"Plan B was to kidnap you," He admitted while trying to grab the bag out of her hands.

She held on tightly to the straps and followed him up the walkway. "I got it Bolton," She teased.

"Fine," He said but held open the front door. "The bathroom's right there." He pointed to the door across from the living room and next to the stairs.

She smiled at him sweetly before heading in that direction. As soon as she shut the door he ran into the kitchen. "Everything okay?" He asked his parents who were bustling around the kitchen.

His mom stopped with a bowl of salsa in her hands. "Yes, we're doing taco night because she's Mexican," She said brightly.

Troy wanted to shake her. "That's so wrong Mom! What if she gets insulted?" He almost screamed.

"Something smells good," A female voice, obviously belonging to his dream girl, appeared behind him. She was wearing a blue and yellow ruffle skirt with a bright yellow tank. She had a khaki blazer with blue heels and a very expensive pearl necklace.

Troy cleared his throat nervously. "You look amazing," He said in a squeaky voice.

His mother chuckled and stepped forward graciously. "It's nice to see you again Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled appreciatively. "It's always a pleasure Mrs. Bolton. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"It's Lucille and if you wouldn't mind could you grab the bowl of sour cream for me?"

Gabriella grabbed it off the counter and followed his mother into the dining room.

"We're having a Mexican night," Lucille told her while they were walking. "We have tacos, refried beans, queso chip, guacamole, rice, and sweet corn tamalito."

Gabriella could not stop herself from smiling. "It's a very appropriate choice," She said while setting the bowl on the table.

"I am so sorry," Troy whispered to her as he appeared next to her. "That my mom is so embarrassing." He said louder and mock glared at his mother at the other side of the table.

"I personally love Mexican food," Gabriella smiled while shooting a nervous glance at the silent Jack Bolton.

"Gabriella you look nice as always," He commented stiffly.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton," She responded kindly, she knew he was trying and that meant something. She felt that the tension was eased a little. "You have a way with food Mrs. Bolton."

"For the last time, my name is Lucille," She teased before gesturing to the food. "Well everybody dig in."

Dig in they did. Gabriella made sure to get at least a little of everything and complimented all of it. Troy, desperate to have a conversation flowing, started talking about last week's game.

"Can we please not talk about basketball for once?" Lucille pleaded with her two favorite boys. "I'm sure the lady feels the same."

Gabriella opened her mouth to disagree and say they could continue when Lucille gave her a look that said 'don't you dare.'

"What did you do after?" Jack Bolton asked while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"We went karaokeing," Gabriella inserted and elbowed Troy. "Your son has an amazing voice."

"Troy?" Lucille asked while Jack started choking on his hard taco.

Jack cleared his throat, "My son singing?" He wondered through laughter.

Troy rolled his eyes at the dramatics and just kept eating his refried beans.

"Yes," Gabriella said while giggling. "He's very good too."

"You should hear her sing," He said between bites, ignoring his mother's warning glances at his manners.

"I think I was only good because you were there with me," She said bashfully.

Lucille had to cover up her 'AW!' face behind her napkin. _My little boy is in love and they are just so sweet together!_ "Where did you go?" she said instead.

He did not want his mother to get any ideas so he did not tell her the name. "Some restaurant Ryan Evans took us to near Comfort and Grand," Troy said shrugging.

Jack looked interested. "You're hanging out with the Evans boy?"

Troy shifted under his intense gaze. "No, he invited Gabriella so I just tagged along." Troy turned to Gabriella with a questioning look. "You never told me why he was even talking to you in the first place. I know him and Taylor do not hang out."

_He was jealous too!_ Lucille thought squealing on the inside.

"He heard me singing to Taylor," She explained, warmed by his protectiveness.

"Do you usually sing to your friends?" Jack asked harshly but still amused.

She dipped a chip in her guacamole and avoided Troy's inquisitive gaze. "I was trying to explain a situation to her that had a soundtrack," Gabriella shot Jack a hesitant smile not at all hurt by his abrasive nature.

Jack let out a hearty laugh and slapped the table. "You're a funny girl," He said through guffaws.

The rest of the table fell into easy laughter and before Gabriella knew it, Lucille started clearing away the dishes. Gabriella stood up to help but she was pushed down gently by Lucille.

"Jack can you give me a hand with the dishes?" She asked slyly, winking at Troy when she past by Gabriella's chair.

"Uh sure," Jack stuttered out when after he hadn't moved he got a sharp look from his wife.

Lucille came back to the table to grab the last few dishes. "It was nice seeing you again Gabriella, do not be a stranger," She teased before leaving the two alone at the table.

It was awkward for a moment.

"I should probably get going." She grabbed her purse and pulled out her phone. "It's getting late," Gabriella held up her phone as evidence.

Troy laughed and stood up. "I'll walk you to your car. It is a dangerous neighborhood," He winked.

Gabriella smiled but didn't laugh. She just kept wringing her hands on their way to her car. Troy glanced at her worriedly, thinking he must have misinterpreted how well the night had gone. She grabbed her keys to open the door but whirled around suddenly.

She bit her lip before asking, "Can I ask you something?"

His eyebrows rose, "Anything."

She looked up at him and consciously took a small step forward. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

OMG I am so sorry I am late! I know its shorter than most but that's only because its almost over :(!I just got home from seeing twilight (I am in love with Edward Cullen! and the harry potter trailer yay!) but I had to post it b/c im already so late. Only two left *sobs hysterically*

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed:

Hopeful Extinction, Fairyvixenmaiden, zanessa14, anoddapple, zan lil, nickandtaylor4life, maccanut53, Sammi, pinkwildcat94, kristenkay0606, pamylz, nicolypoly, Star994, xZANESSA4LIFEx, bubzchoc, OlympicBeliever, pumpkinking5, tee55, Clembo29, and HisDelilah.


	10. Chapter 10

Remember: Gabriella's and Taylors Outfit can be found by clicking the link of my profile!

Disclaimer: I don't own Letters to Juliet or HSM.

Dedication: Fairyvixenmaiden (I think you might me mad at me…but I'm not sure why)

Inspiration: Sunday Morning by Maroon 5

Author: Alleycat

Story: A Love Letter to Troy Bolton

Chapter 10

"I can't believe you tried to push this date off on me and Zeke," Taylor scoffed while sitting on her bed. She was watching Gabriella apply the last of her 'natural' makeup. They had a few minutes until Chad, Zeke, and Troy picked them up for their triple date.

"It is for you and Zeke," Gabriella defended, pausing in the application of her lip gloss to glare at Taylor through the mirror.

"Yeah, this was your idea." She laid back on the bed and stared at her ceiling. "You're just too much of a chicken to ask him for yourself."

"He's not mine to date," She sighed before turning to face Taylor and leaned on her dresser. "And maybe this is a secret way to get Troy for a night before he gets reunited with the letter girl. Can you blame me?" She asked.

Taylor didn't know if she wanted to shake her friend for not noticing or hug her for her hopelessness. "No I don't, I just don't like how you're giving up so easily."

"I'm not giving up, more like acquiescing." Gabriella picked up her purse off the floor. "On a new topic how's the search for the girls who actually read the book going?"

They were walking down the stairs when she asked so she didn't notice the nervous look in Taylor's eyes as she answered. "I'm almost done figuring out who did the extra credit and then you know I have to get writing samples," She lied.

"So what's the timeline?" She questioned.

Taylor shrugged trying quickly to figure the longest time she could get away with. "Probably another two weeks. It's hard to do this without drawing attention because I'm not usually talkative to these people."

"I'm not mad," Gabriella amended before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," She said before running to the door.

Gabriella giggled at her friend who swore she was not excited for the date. All thoughts flew out of her head when she saw Troy approaching her with a bouquet of flowers. He was wearing a button up shirt that brought out the stark blue in his eyes. He was wearing khaki slacks.

"We match," She choked out between her laughs. She was wearing a khaki skirt, a gray tank and a white cardigan. She had light blue high heels and Tiffany & Co earrings and bracelet.

Troy looked down at his outfit before resuming his staring at her. "You look better in them," He promised, holding out the flowers to her.

She grabbed the bouquet of tulips and smelled them. She smiled shyly, "how did you know they're my favorite?"

He winked, causing her to blush. "I have my ways. You ready to go?" He asked grabbing her hand and clasping it tightly as if that would stop her from letting go.

"Yes, let me just give these to Taylor's mom." She said before disengaging their hands.

Troy frowned but smiled when he felt her grasp his hand once they returned. She didn't let go during the whole ride despite the nasty glares from Sharpay when they picked her up.

Gabriella made sure to separate Zeke from Sharpay in the car. Chad had to sit next to her in the back of the SUV. He ignored her like Gabriella knew he would and engaged in conversation with Troy and Gabriella who were sitting in the row in front of them. He only made fun of them for grasping their hands like lives depended on it for a couple of minutes.

Realistically, he only stopped because the looks Troy was giving him made him sure his best friend was capable of murder.

The restaurant was nice, which could only be expected because Gabriella set the triple date up. It had valet parking which Zeke made sure to use, only to impress Sharpay. He remembered Gabriella warned him of being too expensive because she knew he could not continually support that if Sharpay expected it. Granted, Gabriella had already agreed to pay for both Zeke's and Chad's and their dates meals.

That was a secret between the three of them.

Gabriella made sure to put the reservations under Baylor so it looked like he orchestrated it. So it was Zeke who walked up to the man at the hostess table in front of a breathtaking fountain. Everyone, except Gabriella and Sharpay, looked down nervously at their outfits, feeling extremely out of place.

"Baylor," Zeke told him loudly. "I have a reservation for a table of five." He gestured to the cluster that consisted of Chad, Taylor, and the hand holding Troy and Gabriella. The latter were not paying any attention instead whispering to each other and laughing quietly.

"Hey," Sharpay shrieked, standing off to the side. "There's six of us!"

Zeke started as if seeing her for the first time even though he went out of his way to pick her up. "I am so sorry," He told her, really sounding contrite before turning back. "Reservation of six."

The maître d looked amused before leading them to a large round table.

Gabriella sat down and pulled Troy to sit to the right of her and made Taylor sit on the other side. This way Zeke would sit next to Sharpay and so would Chad, who hated her more than anything. This made it sure that Sharpay could only turn to Zeke for conversation, who was supposed to seem disinterested but attentive.

Zeke wasn't sure that was possible but both Gabriella and Taylor made it clear that it was.

"What are you going to order?" Troy asked Gabriella who in turn recommended the filet mignon.

Conversation was scattered and scarce until the waiter took their orders. The waiter unfortunately seemed weirdly focused on Gabriella. It bothered Troy so much that after one particular intense leer, Troy grabbed her chair and pulled so it was right next to him. He laid an arm around the back of her chair and glowered at the creepy twenty something.

Taylor and Chad found it hilarious and were leaning into each other by laughing at his expense.

Even though Troy was annoyed at their behavior, he realized that they were getting closer. Plus the appreciative glances Gabriella was sending him because of it probably helped.

"So Zeke," Gabriella interrupted Zeke's and Sharpay's conversation on purpose. "Are you nervous about the big game next week?"

Zeke smiled at her when he turned to her while Sharpay looked extremely annoyed. Troy just chuckled and took a drink of his water because he knew what Gabby was up to. Weirdly, it seemed to be working.

"Why don't you ask the boy whose currently wrapped around you?" Sharpay sneered. "He is the Captain and you interrupted us."

"He didn't look too interested," Gabriella muttered under her breath but loud enough so that everyone heard.

Chad choked on the sip of his water enjoying the cattiness directed at Sharpay. Taylor just elbowed him for making it a bigger deal but they shared an amused smile when no one was looking.

"I'm nervous because the West High Knights are good and we've lost to them in the past before."

Gabriella leaned over Troy and placed a placating hand on Zeke's arm. "I'm sure you'll do amazing," She promised.

Troy tried not to let it bother him but Gabriella noticed the jealousy in his eyes. She took her hand off his arm and leaned noticeably into the captain's side. She closed her eyes for a brief second, trying to memorize his scent because she knew they could never do this again. When he got a girlfriend, it would seem inappropriate. "Is your practice getting tough?" She asked all three players.

Chad answered first. "That's all his dad talks about: practice, practice, and practice!"

"It has gotten bad," Troy agreed. "I don't remember him ever being this restrictive. I mean we're lucky that we got tonight off."

"You don't even want to know what Troy had to do for you," Zeke teased.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy, who avoided her eyes. "What did you do?" She wondered, interested.

He blushed, "Nothing."

"Seriously," Chad leaned forward, his arms in the place his plate would eventually be. "You should've seen him. He was acting like a girl in front of a whole team."

"I resent that," Taylor snipped.

"So do I," Troy agreed.

"But for different reasons," Taylor said, cutting any allegiance with him.

Chad looked immediately apologetic, but Zeke was undeterred.

"Dad," He whined, obviously mocking Troy. "You have to cancel practice on Friday!"

"NO!" Chad joined in by playing the role of Jack Bolton. "I can't believe you even asked that! There is nothing in the whole world that would make me cancel A SIX HOUR," He said pointedly. "PRACTICE a week before the championship!"

"But Dad," Zeke protested as Troy. "Gabriella asked me on a date! If I don't go she'll think I don't like her!"

"Be reasonable," Chad rumbled. "There will be other times when you and your love muffin can go out."

"He did not call you a love muffin," Troy promised to Gabriella who turned red at the thought of this conversation about her in public.

"But dad, she has finally taken the initiative, if I don't go ill just die," cried Zeke while laying the back of his palm on his forehead. "My time is running out!"

Chad frowned and wagged his finger at his son. "While I'm sure this seems imperative in your dramatic teenage stage, this practice is more important than a singular date."

"Fine," Zeke huffed and folded his arms stubbornly. "I'll just quit the team!"

Everyone, except the three players, gasped and their eyes flew to Troy.

"You didn't really threaten to quit the team did you?" Gabriella gaped.

"No," He assured her but his eyes widened when she looked back at 'Troy and Jack.' He glared at his supposed friends.

Taylor who was still watching him noticed his slip. But then again she couldn't believe that the captain would give up everything, which basketball was to him, for one date.

"What did you mean by your time was running out?" Sharpay added in, for the first time since the impromptu play started.

All eyes flew to Zeke, everyone but Sharpay and Gabriella knew what he meant. It would ruin everything if he admitted what Troy meant when he said that.

He laughed uneasily. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No," Gabriella interrupted. "I heard it too! You distinctly said that time is running out!"

Taylor wanted to smack her friend for finally deciding at this time to side with Sharpay.

"I might have said it but it didn't mean anything. I was just in character." Zeke defended. "You all of people should understand that." He told Sharpay condescendingly.

Sharpay looked like she was tempted to smack him or better yet kiss him.

The waiter suddenly decided to bring out all their food and effectively ceased all conversation. Troy let out a big sigh of relief when he realized his secret was safe for at least another day.

"Speaking of your dad Troy," Taylor started after they had all gotten their food and started eating. She was desperate to change the subject. "I heard you had another parental dinner Gabriella."

"Yeah," Gabriella said between bites. "It went a lot better this time."

Sharpay looked gleeful. "So it went bad one time then? Let me guess, Coach Bolton hated you. He always had good taste."

"Then he obviously didn't like you," Taylor interrupted, when she realized the blonde bimbo was actually getting under her friend's skin.

"Au contraire," She spat out pretentiously. "He absolutely adored me."

"Too bad his son never did," Taylor retorted, enjoying the offended look on Sharpay's face.

"Aren't you going to defend me?" She asked shrilly of Zeke.

"When you're right, you're right," He said before eating another piece of his cut up steak.

Gabriella grinned, trying not to convey her hurt.

Troy watched her facial expressions throughout the conversation. "My dad and Gabriella might have had some issues, but he loves her now."

Gabriella added, "His mom made the best food."

Troy rolled his eyes and groaned. "Yeah, it was _Mexican _food."

"Well I enjoyed it," She shrugged trying not to giggle at his expression.

"You would you token Mexican," He teased before kissing her on the forehead. It was a gentle way of showing he was just joking. Gabriella smiled at him but this time it was genuine.

* * *

"You're wearing that to the game?" Taylor asked incredulously when she opened the door.

Gabriella was wearing a plain khaki dress and a white trench coat. She had on Burberry rain boats lined with yellow that matched her bright purse. She closed her umbrella that was off white and resembled a clock.

"No silly," Gabriella held up a tote bag while crossing the threshold. "These are my clothes. I'm just going to change here."

"Well we still have like three and a half hours, so you don't have to change now." She said while shutting her front door. "Is it still raining hard?"

"It's getting worse," Gabriella complained. "I hope this doesn't mean bad luck for the game tonight."

Taylor laughed at her friend. "We are too smart to believe in superstitions. If you wanna change now, just go up to my room." She pointed up the staircase.

Gabriella nodded and started up the stairs when Taylor called her back.

"While you're up there can you grab my math book? I have a couple questions on a test coming up."

Gabriella nodded.

"That is if you don't mind," She amended worried her friend thought she might be using her.

"Of course I don't," Gabriella reassured her. "I'll be right back."

She went to the door on the left that she already knew was Taylor's room. It was light purple with a wooden desk and a dark purple comforter. On her bed laid the Fendi messenger bag that Gabriella gave to her. She had protested that it was way too much money but it looked so much better on Taylor that Gabriella would not take no for an answer.

Gabriella took off her soaked trench coat and laid it delicately on the wooden chair next to her desk. Feeling relieved of the literal weight; she grabbed her tote and sat on Taylor's bed starting to shift through it. Her weight displaced the book bag causing it to fall to the side and its contents to slide onto the floor. The crash was loud and Gabriella quickly went to pick it all up. She grabbed the Math book and put it to the side before putting everything back into the bag. Unfortunately the binder had some loose leaf papers and spilled when she picked it up by the side.

Gabriella groaned, wanting to scream in frustration. Instead she bent over and began picking up the papers. She was trying to put them in some order when an envelope fell out. It had Taylor's neat print and it said writing samples on it.

She dropped the rest of the papers and with shaking hands picked up the envelope. Taylor told her yesterday when they talked that she had yet to get any from the four girls who read the book. So it could not be what she thought it was. Just to prove she was overly suspicious, she opened it and saw paper in there. She grabbed one piece and slid it out.

It was a note, probably written in class, between Taylor and Kelsi.

She dropped it as if it had burned her and grabbed another.

The next was Amanda's handwritten homework.

The third one was Rebecca's list of things to do for a project.

And the last one was a note written from Martha to Taylor.

A knock sounded at the door while she was scanning the last note in disbelief. She jumped and called out a strangled 'yes.'

"Are you okay?" It was Taylor, her best friend who lied. "I thought I heard a crash."

"I'm fine," Gabriella said shoving the papers back in the envelope and putting it in her purse. Then she put everything back in the messenger bag. "I knocked your backpack over."

"Oh, well that's okay," Taylor responded nervously still through the door. "Did you find my math book?"

At least to Gabriella she heard it, and grabbed her stuff before throwing open the door. She was going to confront her but as soon as she saw her she realized she couldn't. "My mom called and there's been an emergency." She wasn't even thinking well enough to find a reasonable lie.

"Are you still going to the game?" Taylor asked her as she ran to the top of the stairs.

"Maybe," Gabriella paused at the beginning of the steps and turned toward her friend. "Could you get a ride?"

Taylor nodded, confused but suspicious.

Gabriella ran out of her house and into her car without looking back. It was still raining but she didn't notice it. Her thoughts were jumbled as she started her car and began driving. She wasn't sure where she was headed; her mind was racing too fast.

_Why would she lie to me?_ she wondered distraught.

It only took her a few seconds to realize that she was on Troy's street. She wasn't sure if she should bother him with this before such an important game. She decided not to bring it up and hoped just being around him would be enough to make her feel better. It always did before.

So she knocked on the door soaking wet, determined to hang out with him and not reveal anything. No one answered the door and Gabriella turned to leave.

"Gabriella?" His mother asked. She was standing in the doorway looking worried at the young girl. "Come in, you must be freezing!" She ushered the drenched girl into the house. "Where you and Troy supposed to do something?"

"No," Her teeth chattered as she tried to answer. "I just wanted to see him before the game."

"Well he's in the shower right now. I'm sure he'll be excited to see you. But first we need to get you warmed up."

Gabriella was tempted to tell her about the change of clothes in her car but suddenly she felt tired and worn out.

"Troy has the fluffiest blanket in his room so if you want to go grab it while I get you some of my clothes," She paused, eyeing her thin frame. "That will inadvertently dwarf you but something dry and warm to change into."

She left her at Troy's door and Gabriella opened it slowly. It was the first time she had ever been in it. It was dark blue and decorated with basketballs. This made her giggle and she was looking at his younger pictures when Lucille returned.

"I'll just place them here," She set the clothes down on his bed, smiling as she saw her son's girlfriend perusing the room. "Take your time and I will be downstairs when you're done."

She thanked her and turned back to the family picture on his desk when she noticed the envelope that started everything. She told herself that she should not touch it but she was interested in who wrote it. She grabbed the envelope and headed toward her purse to get the stuff to compare it to.

She sat down on his bed and opened it. The last page fell on the floor and she only glanced at the page when picking it up.

But her eyes caught the signature on the last page and froze.

She stared at it until the door opened and revealed a freshly showered and dressed Troy. "My mom-" He stopped when he noticed what she was staring at. "What are you looking at?" He questioned anxiously.

She stood up slowly and grasped the letter tightly in her hands. She looked at it for a few seconds more. "You knew?" She whispered.

Troy walked toward her slowly as if she was a caged animal.

"You knew who it was this whole time?" She screamed at him and shook the paper and her fist in his face.

He held his hands up in a chance to placate her. "Calm down and just let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it," She shrieked, her voice going shrill. "Was this a plan the whole time? You and Taylor have been lying and playing a trick on the rich girl?"

"No," He pleaded, now realizing how desperate the situation was becoming. "You have to listen to me, I only did it because-"

"Did you know this whole time?" She asked quietly and calmly.

He opened his mouth to explain.

She held a hand up to stop him, "Tell the truth."

"Yes," He hung his head. "But I did it because-"

"That's all I needed to know," She interrupted and rushed to get past him and out of the house.

He grabbed her wrist. "Please, Gabby, I did it because I'm in lo-"

She jerked her wrist of his grasp and threw the paper that contained the signature at his head. "Bolton, please do not call me or text me. Forget that you ever knew me."

She left the room without looking back. Without looking at the boy who was on his knees feeling like the world had ended. Never glancing at the boy who staring at the door, with tears streaming down his face. This broken boy was also supposed to play a championship game in less than three hours.

* * *

OMG I am so sorry but my sis had a baby (FINALLY!). I just got home from the hospital. I've been there and doing stuff for her since early yesterday. I hate that I'm always late when I've been so good up until now! I will update it on time!

ONE MORE!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed:

Hopeful extinction, pinkwildcat94, kristenkay0606, zan lil, nicolypoly, Star994, pumpkinking5, Fairyvixenmaiden, bubzchoc, EP, anoddapple, tee55, HisDelilah, maccanut53, jade destiny, clembo29, and xZANESSA4LIFEx.


	11. Chapter 11

Remember: Gabriella's and Taylors Outfit can be found by clicking the link of my profile!

Disclaimer: I don't own Letters to Juliet or HSM.

Dedication: to everybody who reviewed! Ever! Thank you so much!

Inspiration: Maybe this Time by Kristen Chenoweth & Lea Michele

Author: Alleycat

Story: A Love Letter to Troy Bolton

Chapter 11

Gabriella rushed past her butler and threw herself into her mom's unsuspecting arms.

"Gabriella?" She asked, knowing it was her daughter but wondering what was going on. She wrapped her arms around her and began getting worried when she felt tears soak into her blouse. "What happened?"

Gabriella pulled back and swiped at her eyes angrily, as if upset that she was crying. "Troy turned out to be exactly who I thought he would be."

Her mother looked confused.

Gabriella noticed her hair was back and she was wearing a smart black suit. She looked professional, way too professional to be eating at home. "Are you going out?" She sniffled.

"Not anymore," Her mom said, grabbing her blackberry off the counter and began pressing buttons.

"No, Mom," She pleaded, desperate not to ruin another person's night. "Please go. I'll just talk to Daddy."

"Your dad is still in England on business."

"What's new?" She asked sarcastically, flinging her wet purse on the counter.

Normally her mother would say something about her smart mouth but she didn't have the heart at the moment. "Which is why I am going to call my client and reschedule," Isabela Montez blatantly ignored the prior statement.

"I just need sometime alone, I think," She told Isabela before trudging up the stairs.

"I'll be down here if you need me," She called after her only daughter before calling to reschedule the dinner. She would be here if her daughter needed her, which she inadvertently knew she would.

After she hung up the phone, Isabela turned to Mr. Rogers. "Could you please make Gabriella's favorite? Comfort food works wonders." She promised.

Rogers looked over his shoulder from the refrigerator and smiled. "I'm already on it ma'm."

Two floors up and some long hallways away, Gabriella was lying on her comfortable comforter and staring at the ceiling.

She was sure she had figured out their plan, but what was the point of all of it? What did they get out of it? Gabriella couldn't figure it out. Was it money?

They never asked her for money that she didn't offer up. Plus the money she did spend did not even register in her family's fortune. So it could not be that.

She did help Taylor get into Yale but that was probably going to happen anyway. She had the grades and extracurricular activities already lined up. Troy never even mentioned a college so it could not be that.

Then there was the whole jock versus nerds.

It seemed like they legitimately hated each other at first. Even after their fragile friendship was created, it still seemed strained and at the very least uncomfortable. It looked like then, and even in the light of recent events, their alliance was for her.

So, again, what was it all for?

* * *

Troy hadn't moved from his position on the floor since Gabriella left. He was still staring at the door when his mother knocked and peeked in with a smile on her face.

"Kids, I made-" She stopped immediately, the smile dropping off her face instantly. Lucille opened the door fully and dropped to her knees in front of her son. "What's going on? Where is Gabriella?" She asked worriedly.

"She left," He muttered dully, but thankfully no longer crying.

Lucille nodded as if she knew what was going on before yelling for her husband quickly. "You'll see her after your big game," She reassured him, before turning to the door and shouting Jack's name again.

His eyes filled up but he blinked them away. "No she won't, she's never coming back."

"Of course she is," She placated before getting off her knees and sitting on his bed. She leaned forward and began rubbing his back soothingly.

He jerked away from her. "You would say that, since it's your fault," He said wildly, wanting to blame anyone else for his predicament.

Lucille looked as if she had been slapped. "What are you talking about?"

"She found the letter because you let her into my room," He accused, his voice harsher than she had ever heard.

"What letter?" She asked but her question was overshadowed by the appearance of her husband in the doorway.

"What's going on?" He spoke slowly.

"Gabriella found a letter," Lucille supplied helpfully when it was obvious that Troy was not going to answer.

He was still just staring at the doorway.

Jack's eyes widened. "_The_ letter?"

Lucille felt like she was the only one who had no idea what was going on. "I guess."

"Well I'm sorry son," Jack said to his only son before trying to help him onto his feet. He wouldn't budge. "But no use crying over spilled milk, you got a game in over two hours."

Troy pushed his dad off of him and stood up. He pointed at his father angrily, "You never liked her! You're probably happy this happened!"

"Now calm down," Jack said softly and reaching a placating hand toward Troy. "All I want is for you to be happy. The moment you start placing your happiness on other people, it gets taken away all too easy. I was just trying to protect you."

Troy stood looking at his dad defiantly but the quivering of his chin betrayed him. Lucille stood up and placed a comforting arm around his shoulder. And for the first time since he was a little boy, Troy cried in his mother's arms.

* * *

"But I'm not hungry!" Gabriella whined, sitting at the dinner table across from her mother.

The table was filled with all of her favorites. There was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and biscuits. There were plates filled with nachos, potato skins, and grilled cheese. Bowls filled to the rim with tomato soup, chicken noodle, and chicken and dumplings. There were brownies, cookies, and cake.

Never in her life had she seen such a display and she never felt more nauseous.

"Me and Mr. Rogers went to a lot of trouble to cook and buy this for you, so be appreciative and eat!" She demanded. The stern look stayed on her face until Gabriella began grabbing food looking sheepish. "Mr. Rogers," She called.

"Yes, ma'am," He appeared looking polished in his suit.

"You are going to sit down and eat as well," She commanded. "You worked far too hard and I will not take no for any answer."

After he sat down compliantly, her face softened. "Plus we're going to need as much help eating all of this food anyway."

It was the first time in a year that the Gabriella and her mother had dinner with a man. Her father was always out business, supplying the copious amounts of money that living this extravagant needed. Isabela told her husband that she would rather have a father to her daughter and live more modestly than deal with the ever present gap.

He didn't care and so Isabela was a single mom.

"Do we have any hot sauce?" Gabriella mumbled her mouth full of chicken. Though it seemed only mere minutes before when she couldn't eat anything, now she was eating everything.

"I'll get it," Mr. Rogers and Isabela said at the same time before laughing.

"You sit," Isabela said, showing off her convincing lawyer skills and set off into the kitchen.

"She's been in there a little bit," Rogers noted amusedly five minutes later.

Gabriella looked over at the man who had practically raised her, more like a grandpa to her than her own and chuckled. "Figures she'd get lost."

"I'll go help her," He said before slipping into the kitchen. He found her digging through one of the monstrous fridges. "Need some help?" He offered.

Isabela whirled around and laughed. "We have way too much stuff," She commented after stepping aside and letting the person who knew what they were doing look.

He held it up triumphantly only a few seconds later. Their shouts of glee were interrupted by a vibrating. They looked all around the kitchen before their eyes landed on the Gabriella's forgotten purse.

Her mom only hesitated for a second, before Rogers pushed her encouragingly toward it and she grabbed the phone. She flipped it open.

"I don't think I could eat anymore," Gabriella complained, patting her bulbous stomach. She had just eaten her weight in ice cream and cookies. "I feel like I could throw up."

Isabela chuckled distractedly before glancing at Roger when the door bell rang. Her hands shook as she followed him to go answer and hoped she was doing the right thing. "Right this way," She instructed.

"Nice house," The stranger complimented while crossing over the threshold and following the elegant woman and her butler.

"Thank you," She responded and led him to the dining room where her daughter sat unknowingly.

Gabriella's jaw dropped open. "What are you doing here?" She asked rudely.

Her mother frowned at her daughter's behavior. "Gabriella, apologize to our guest!"

* * *

Chad, Zeke, and Jason flung open Troy's door and flipped on the lights.

Troy sat up quickly and put his hands over his eyes. "What the hell?"

"The game starts in a little over an hour." Zeke told him, while rifling through his closet for his uniform and pregame outfit.

"You need to get up now," Chad pulled him up to his feet even though he was unwilling.

Zeke threw his clothes onto the bed next to the standing captain. "We'll wait in the hall for five minutes and then we're dressing you ourselves," Zeke warned.

The three filed out before coming back at exactly five minutes later. Troy, now dressed, wondered if they had a stopwatch with them.

"You can tell us what happened on our way to get some grub." Jason told him on their way to Zeke's SUV.

The group got their ritual pregame food at the McDonald's nearest to the high school. The first time they ate there it was just the closest fast food place. They noticed a pattern of wins and losses that coordinated with them eating there beforehand. Four years later, they still the stuck to the superstition of their good luck meal.

"Taylor told me that she just dipped from her house earlier today," Chad said after Troy had finished his story. "And Taylor's like her best friend, so you know it's fixable."

Troy's hopes rose just a little.

"You will get your girl back," Jason swore. "But Captain, we have a game to win."

"What team?" Chad asked, in his normal voice as they were walking to the car.

"Wildcats!" The other two players chanted.

"What team?" He repeated only louder.

"Wildcats!" Zeke and Jason called back, louder as well.

"Wildcats?"

"Getcha head in the game!" They all shouted to Troy who half chuckled at them before climbing into the SUV.

The four friends were quiet on their way to the most important game of their high school career.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir," Gabriella apologized, still gaping at the guest. "I was just surprised that you are here."

"We'll leave you two alone," Isabela said while giving her daughter a pointed look. "Please help yourself Mr. Bolton."

Jack muttered a thank you to her and the butler's retreating backs. He stood there awkwardly before sitting down at the table. "I saw my son cry today for the first time in I don't know how long," He said with his eyes on the table.

Gabriella just looked at him, unsure of what to say.

He met her eyes. "I know that you're upset because he lied. You have a right to be," Jack said when she opened her mouth to defend herself. "You also have a duty to my son to hear him out. Since it seemed you didn't I'm here to do it for him."

"Did he send you?" She asked when she found her voice.

"No," He told her.

For some reason, Gabriella believed he was telling the truth.

"I know it's not my place to say anything but my son has loved you since you waltzed into his life waving a letter. He thought he didn't have a chance with you so he did whatever he could to get you to stay. He lied so he could spend time with you."

She scoffed at the flimsy defense, "I would've stayed if he just asked me to."

Jack gave her a look of disbelief.

"I guess I wouldn't have," She backtracked, fiddling with her napkin. "I'm not sure what you want me to say."

He let out a breath through his teeth. "Say that you'll go at least talk to my son."

"What will that do?" She bit her lip, looking torn. "It'll only drag out the inevitable."

"What will that do?" He repeated, getting angry. "This is my son's heart you're talking about. It is not something to be trifled with!"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" She shot back. "Me out of your son's life? The investigation is over so communication is no longer necessary."

He slammed his fist on the expensive glass table. "You are going to break my son's heart over a girl you don't even know?"

Gabriella refused to be bullied. "I know this girl and I'm only doing what I set out to do."

He stood up suddenly, his chair scrapping the marble floor. He pointed his finger at the young girl, "If you are going to give up my son for some stalker chick then you never deserved him." He then walked out and slammed the door, leaving Gabriella alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Troy demanded of his dad. The whole team, minus Coach Bolton, was gathered in the locker room. The air was tense and quiet. "We have a game to play."

"I know!" He defended, leaning on one of the gym lockers. He adjusted his tie before addressing the team. He looked at all of them, some of them he knew since they were young. "We have a little over ten minutes before we're expected to be out there. Now let's talk about strategy."

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Gabriella."

"How did you get my number?"

"Taylor gave it to me. By the way, is she near you?"

"No, she's actually sitting in the front row. I guess dating Chad does have its benefits. The downside is that she has to sit next to Sharpay. Who knows what Zeke sees in her?"

"I don't know either but I guess liking someone doesn't have to make sense."

"That's true."

"I know about the letter you wrote to Troy last year."

"What? How?"

"I found it in a book at the library. I just want to know if you're feelings have changed."

"Are you asking me permission for you to date Troy Bolton?"

"No! Well maybe, I won't do it if you tell me not to. Just say the word and I'll disappear out of his life forever."

* * *

"Gabriella!" Taylor ran to her best friend, who was walking in the gym looking lost. "Where have you been?"

She grabbed Taylor's hand and dragged her out to outside the entrance. She dropped her hand. "Why did you lie?"

Taylor deflated. "He needed more time before he confessed his feelings."

Gabriella stepped back, looking upset. "Was I the only one who didn't know?"

"Yes," She admitted, desperate to be fully honest. "Only because you were the only one who was dense enough to miss it."

Gabriella didn't understand how it was so obvious. "How was I supposed to know who wrote the letter?"

That made Taylor pause, "Huh?"

Their confused looks matched eachothers. So Gabriella spoke first, "What are you talking about?"

"His feelings?" Taylor answered. "Aren't you?"

"No," She shook her head while rolling her eyes. "That he knew the letter girl all along!"

Taylor looked shocked. "I didn't know that," She swore. "All I knew is how he felt."

Gabriella watched her for a minute before deciding she was being honest."Speaking of that, where is everybody?"

"It's halftime and they're losing." Taylor smiled brightly and nudged her best friend. "Troy's in the locker room."

Gabriella turned to go but Taylor grabbed her hand. "So who is the letter girl?" She asked, her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Well," Gabriella leaned forward and whispered the name in her ear. "Now how do I get to the locker rooms?"

* * *

The locker room was solemn.

Coach Bolton had just began another one of his inspirational speeches when he stopped, looking at the entrance of the room.

Troy lifted his head out of his hands, wondering why he stopped and his eyes landed on the girl of his dreams. She was looking nervous and fiddling with her hair still in the outfit from earlier.

He stood up and reached out to her without realizing it.

"You're not supposed to be here," A random player chastised before Zeke covered his mouth with his hand.

Troy looked to his dad.

"You have five minutes," He warned, but he was smiling widely.

Troy hesitated, looking around at his team for consent. They all nodded and gestured him forward, especially Zeke, who was still covering the boy's mouth. He walked out of the small space, ready to apologize when he felt the softest lips cover his.

Her hands went automatically around his neck, and she pressed herself against him. Once he gained his bearings, he responded by wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. Her lips felt like they were made for his and if she kept making that noise he might lose his mind. It was better than he had imagined, and he had imagined it many times.

She pulled back only when breathing became necessary.

Now that he knew how amazing kissing her was, Troy knew that he would never stop. He laid his forehead against hers. "I am so sorry," He whispered.

"Me too," She whispered back, her hands still in his hair. He leaned forward to kiss her again when she dodged it.

He looked hurt.

She smiled. "Just one more thing," She pushed his bangs out of his face and then cupped his cheek. "I'm in love with you." Then before he could respond, she kissed him again.

They spent the last four minutes attached to each other's lips.

And after Zeke shot the winning basket and the East High fans rushed the court, Troy whispered in her ear exactly how he felt about her. Then, because he finally could, he kissed her in the middle of the crowd amidst the cheering and celebrating.

* * *

_ My dearest Troy Bolton,_

_You may not remember me. I am sure I was such an insignificant part of your life. _

_You, unfortunately, have become the bright part of mine._

_I first remember seeing you when we were both freshman at East High. _

_We were both so young and unsure. You became popular and I hid in the shadows._

_High school was so easy for you. I got the grades and you made the memories. _

_I remember thinking that there was no way you could be nice. You were too good looking and too athletic._

_Then, one day, I tripped in the hallway. My stuff scattered everywhere and I was so close to crying._

_People laughed at the loser who could trip over thin air, but not you. You came over and picked up my books. _

_You helped me up and then gave them back to me. You even wiped off my glasses on your shirt._

_I fell in love with you that day._

_I vowed never to tell you. _

_I'm only breaking it because we are leaving for college in a year and I don't want to regret not having my chance at flying because I was afraid of falling._

_My number is 555-555-3413, please just call._

_Love always,_

_Kelsi Nielson_

* * *

_THE END!_

Seriously thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:

Hopeful Extinction, Fairyvixenmaiden, xZANESSA4LIFEx, keish, zac-vanfan01, bubzchoc, Anne, OlympicBeliever., whackedout101, pamylz, MissIndependentlyPerfect, Clembo29, pumpkinking5, kristenkay0606, sftc.x, nicolypoly, xAdorkablex48, ToughBlvd101, HisDelilah, zan lil, yams14, maccanut53, and Xxluvstrukxx.

I have a new story that I will post right after this one called A Pseudo Girlfriend. It's going to be more of Troy's pov than Gabriella's and it is going to be a lot more adult. Not necessarily sex scenes but more sexual oriented. I am not even sure if that makes sense lol but here is the summary:

TG Troy Bolton is an NBA player who wants to appease his mom about his lifestyle choices by hiring a girlfriend for his visit to trick her. Enter Gabriella, who's both fun and enticing, and changes everything

You guys have made my first story so much fun! And for the last time, Thanks! Maybe I'll see some of you with my other story

Alleycat


End file.
